Invitation Back To Hell
by StartTheFantasy
Summary: Edward Cullen's high school years were hell. His 10 year reunion has approached and it's time for him to shine. Watch the famous Edward and Bella Cullen make those who tormented him feel like the fools now. EPOV
1. The Past

**Invitation Back To Hell**

**

* * *

Alrighty now! This story just would not leave my head alone. For days now it has been itching to get put to pad and I couldn't refuse it any longer. Not sure where it will take us as of yet since I'm still currently typing away like a mad lady, but I don't look for it to be an extremely long story for that matter. So hop on aboard and enjoy the fucking ride bitches! :P**

**Also wanna give a big shout out to Tammy Clarke for helping name this craziness.. Tammy belongs to our lovely group on Facebook called - The Young and the Rec Less: Twi FF undiscovered gems**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I sat staring at the envelope between my fingers. Had it been that long already? Unsure if I really wanted to open the envelope or not, I heard my wife make her way into my office wrapping her arms around my muscular shoulders.

"I think it's time we show those fools what a wonderful person you have always been Edward," her whispered words of encouragement made my heart tighten.

"I think your right sweetheart. It's just that I feel like they don't even deserve my presence after the way they had treated me," I sighed softly.

_***Flashback***_

Ten years ago I left behind the people who had made my high school career hell and never looked back. I was known as Brainward, Geekward, and a slew of other names. Being scrawny at Forks High School wasn't a very idea way to be, but it wasn't like I was going to push steroids down my throat to please those idiotic kids.

I was constantly shoved into lockers, put into trash cans, shoved down the stairs, tripped, kicked, taunted, you name it.

After leaving Forks, Washington I swore to myself that I would never return, but I suppose my wife is correct. These people may not deserve knowing me now, but I deserved this closure and knowledge of knowing I proved all these immature people wrong. I had made something of myself, had wonderful friends that would drop everything in an instant to be there for me, my parents, a loving wife who meant the world to me, and our tiny peanut growing in her beautiful stomach.

My parents kissed me goodbye ten years ago as I drove myself to New York City. I was accepted to Julliard for Piano so I knew I was making a big leap, but I had all the faith in the world. I had suffered enough through high school, college could only get better.

My father, Carlisle, was the Chief of Medicine at Forks General Hospital back then and my mother, Esme, was the everyday housewife. Before I came along she was an Interior Designer, but once she found out that she was pregnant with me she gave it up and became the best damn mother a boy could have.

Jasper and Emmett were my first friends in New York City. After my first year at Julliard I needed roommates, so I did what any New Yorker would do, put an ad in the paper. I had over 70 guys to scale through, first came Jasper, he was an extremely laid back person and I needed that in my life since I still hadn't really came out of my shell and trusted people. Next was Emmett, he was so full of shit and extremely giddy that I couldn't refuse. I had decided that these were the two idiots that were bound to change my life and readily agreed to having them as my roommates. We had all met up before moving in together and just hit it off.

The guys spent a year bringing me out of the shell I had been in. They helped me gain the confidence that I had needed all along. Jasper taught me how to relax, stop being so uptight, and enjoy life. Emmett dragged us all to the gym before morning classes and got us in shape, taught me how to lighten up and laugh at mostly everything.

We were all serious guys, of course we would go out for a few drinks from time to time, but we were more concerned with doing something amazing with our lives to give into the partying ways.

Jasper was studying to become a Lawyer at NYU, and Emmett was there studying to be a pediatrician, as he had already been there a couple of years before Jasper and I came along. Which left me at Julliard by my lonesome to study the piano, and I had also picked up the guitar this year as well. I had spent many years carrying around my trusty journals that held my collection of lyrics. All I had to do was put them to use now.

Midway through the following year, which was my third year at Julliard, I stumbled inside of a quaint bookstore to have my world instantly become whole. Sitting in the back corner, in an oversized chair was a beautiful brunette entranced in a good sized book. I was stunned by the radiance of her beauty and I must admit that I was a bit intimidated by it. I sat down across from her that day and spent the entire time staring at her.

As if she finally felt my eyes on her, she raised her chocolate orbs and graced my world with the most outstanding smile I had ever seen in my entire lifetime. Naturally I returned a crooked smile of my own and the rest you could say was history.

The two of us spent the remainder of the year spending every waking second that we could spare with one another. We had both became one another's entire world. She introduced her two best friends to Jasper and Emmett a few months after we had started dating, and they had truly found their other halves as well. What time we weren't spending just as a couple, we went places as a group.

Bella was in her last year of English Lit at NYU, as I in my last year at Julliard. The group decided we would all room together as couples during our final year. Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend had just finished at Julliard as a ballet dancer and was ready to get noticed. Emmett was doing his intern at the hospital at this point. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend was finishing her final year at NYU to become a fashion designer.

That same year, I spent doing open mic nights all across the city, while Bella was inspired to finish her first novel between her studying. By finals she had already had an agent for her novel and was being contacted to have it published. Several weeks later I was approached by a talent scout, which in turn led to a meeting with the big wigs at Twilight Records. Within the month, I was signed and in the recording studio to record the songs that was written by me.

Two month's later I proposed to Bella at twilight under the stars in Manhattan. It wasn't the most romantic setting in the world, but it suited the two of just fine. Two month's later we were united as husband and wife at Bella's parents home in the Hampton's. My mother and father decided while there that they were ready to retire and move to the Hampton's, buying the house next door to the Swan's. Of course this was o.k. with Bella and I, as we would only have to visit one location to be with both sets of parents. Both set's gushed about grandchildren, but we set them in their places quickly, stating that we had just started our careers at this point and needed to do that first.

Next came Bella's 2 week book tour, we traveled to 20 states in a 2 week time period. '_Endless Nights'_ topped the New York Best Seller's list it's second week in publication and stayed there for 5 weeks straight.

My first album came out 3 month's later, simply titled _'Look at me now', _promptly following was the tour. Bella and I traveled all across the United States yet again. Neither of us wanting to be separated from the other. We spent all the time that we could together when I wasn't playing a show, doing interviews or sleeping. During the times I was busy, she kept herself busy working on another novel. Bella always said that the new scenery kept her inspired.

Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice visited us several times throughout the tour, sharing news of their own engagements, where we celebrated rightly so. Jasper was preparing himself for the BAR exam, Alice was working on a fashion line which Bella and Rose quickly agreed to be the faces of her company. They also agreed to let her dress them when they were out and about in order to promote her products. Rosalie was staring in a new ballet taking place in the city and Emmett had finally earned his degree and was now officially a pediatrician.

Once the tour was over, we made our way to Texas for Jasper and Alice's wedding. Alice had absolutely loved Jasper's parents to death and swore that their property was the place for her wedding. Month's of preparation had us all stunned by the elegance of it all. She made a beautiful bride, but paled in comparison to my lovely wife on our wedding day. After it was over, they took a 2 week honeymoon in Italy.

By Christmas, that same year, Emmett and Rose married in San Diego at her parents home. Unlike Alice and Jasper's wedding, Rose and Emmett decided to keep it to a minimum on the guests involving just family and close friends. Afterwards, they jetted off to Hawaii for a 2 week honeymoon.

Into the new year, Bella and I had decided it was time for our own honeymoon since ours was pushed back due to all the craziness that our careers had brought into our lives at that time. Also due to the fact that we were now bombarded with paparazzi wherever we went. We just needed a break from it all, so we flew out to Ireland to enjoy the beauty of the country and to relax.

While in Ireland we enjoyed the passion that would never die within us, tender kisses, loving words whispered, soft touches, and the love making sessions we endless. Cherishing every ounce of love we shared while there, discussing plans of buying a home once we were back and deciding exactly where.

Once back in the states, we searched for our new home. We officially decided on the vicinity of Los Angeles, since it was an obvious choice. We flew out to LA in order to view a couple of the places that we had seen online and really liked the pictures. On day 2 of being in LA, we had finally found our home.

We flew back to New York City and packed up our Manhattan apartment. We had a moving company that would transfer our belongings for us and hired a company to drive our cars out to LA.

After everything was settled in LA, we had to go back out on the road for my worldwide tour, 10 different countries in a 6 week period. We flew the gang out on several different occasions this time around as well. Both sets of our parents flew out for the Ireland show after hearing from us what a lovely country it was after we had gotten back from our honeymoon there.

Again, as I worked, Bella continued working on her next novel. _'Endless Days'_ was the next in the series and she had been working hard on it. I was absolutely so proud of her and fell more in love with her each and every day.

After the tour was over and Bella's manuscript was turned in we visited with our family and friends for a month of relaxation before things would pick up once again. Most of the time we spent inside because of all the paparazzi, but were able to sneak about once and awhile.

Upon returning to LA, I was back in the studio recording my latest album, while Bella was in talks with a major production company. They wanted to turn her first novel into a blockbuster movie along with the rest of the series of books.

Once my album was recorded and finished, we sat out on Bella's second book tour. This time we traveled to 35 different states in a month's time ending in New York City, just in time for Alice's grand opening of _Alley's_ boutique. Bella and Rose's pictures were taken in several outfits month's back and were plastered in canvas size prints all over the store and in several different magazines.

The grand opening of _Alley's_ boutique was a success for Alice and gained her the notoriety that she needed to be a successful fashion designer. Sought after by all the big stars of this day and age.

The following year brought about a new 3 month tour, where we traveled across the US in a spacious tour bus. After the shows, Bella and I would wrap ourselves in one another and just become one. Our marriage was solid and never had any bad press. The public, along with the paparazzi saw the love that we shared and knew nothing could break us. We had become America's 'It' couple, you could see our love was strong and portrayed it exactly the same.

Once the tour was finished, we were back in LA among a director and a screenwriter going over the script for Bella's first novel that was being made into a movie. They involved us in the whole process, including casting calls. Bella suggested that I be involved in the whole soundtrack process, also adding that the song I had written for Bella once I had finished her first book be added.

After all the work we had put into helping with the first movie, we decided to take a break from working for a little bit and put some time into some charitable organizations. We worked with Big Brothers Big Sisters of America, Canines for Disabled Kids, KaBOOM!, Make-a-Wish Foundations, Shriners Hospital for Children, Special Olympics, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, Special Olympics, and UNICEF. We raised over five million dollars in our time helping out and vowed to continue helping when we weren't psychically there to help out.

The following year we were on the red carpet for the premiere of _'Endless Nights'_. Bella answered many questions involving the series, what she thought of them being turned into movies, our love, and what the future had in store for the both of us. The movie turned into a worldwide phenomenon once released in theaters, but we still never let our success go to our heads. The second part of the film had already begun filming.

After the movie release, Bella continued her third and final novel to the series, while I went back into the studio to record my third album. Once finished with our projects, we had a circuit of talk show and radio interviews to get through. Instead of separating us, they chose to have the both of us on air. Once again we sat an example for the people of America with our relationship.

Another year filled with tours, interviews, and red carpet events quickly followed. It was now time for us to sit back and settle down a little bit. We spent a week discussing what our next move would be and how we wanted to handle it. Deciding that now was the time where we start our family, relax and enjoy life for the time being. Yes we still had our careers and certain obligations, but we felt it was time to be ourselves a little more often.

We visited our families as often as we could over the years, but now we didn't have a set time of just how long we could spend with them or our friends. Our parents had been enjoying their retirement like a pro, our dad's golfing or fishing most of the time, while our mother's enjoyed afternoon tea and gossiping like little old ladies.

Rosalie had enjoyed her time in the ballet over the years, as Emmett had loved every second of his career as a pediatrician. After her sixth year in the ballet, Rosalie decided she wanted to be a mother and they were soon blessed with our Goddaughter Hannah. Emmett and Rosalie loved her dearly and were saddened that they couldn't have anymore children by birth, but quickly adopted a beautiful baby boy that a patient of Emmett's couldn't care for. Adam was a very lucky little boy.

_Alley's_ boutique was still going strong for Alice, and she soon opened several other shops in different locations. Alice had quickly become a favorite of the stars, having been invited numerous times to Fashion Week in France. Jasper was one of the top defense lawyers in the city at this point. Neither had decided on having children at this time either.

Seven and a half years later, here I stood behind Bella holding her long mahogany hair back as she emptied her stomach contents in the toilet for the fourth time this morning. We had been working at the studio on the third soundtrack for _'Endlessly'_, the final book in Bella's series for the movie, when Bella fainted and was rushed to the hospital. Later that evening we found out that Bella was pregnant and simply just overdoing it. After finishing up the soundtrack for the movie, we started on a much needed break once again.

***End Flashback***

I shook my head clear of all my thoughts, blinking several times and looking up into my lovely wife's eyes. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I brought my lips to generous belly and lovingly kissed.

"You have a precious mother little bit, we both love you dearly," I cooed softly.

I stood at that moment, "Let's go to bed sweetheart, we'll talk more about this tomorrow," I whispered softly and led her upstairs to our room.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Alright, now seriously reviews mean the world to me, so please be kind and tell me what you think.**

**I seriously hope I can do this story justice!**

**

* * *

Rec's - Please take out the spaces  
**

**Bridges - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6372679/1/

**Boys of Fall - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6507291/1/

**29 Dimensions - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6653932/1/


	2. Destination Fork's

**Invitation Back To Hell**

**

* * *

So I hope your ready for this chapter. I honestly hope the last chapter did itself some justice in the way it was thought out and written. Hopefully you'll leave some lovely reviews for this chapter as well. **

**Once again, the title credit goes to Tammy Clarke, thanks!**

**Alright so someone sent a review asking me to be more descriptive. Normally I would take the venture on, and do my best to complete it as requested. In saying this, I feel that to much of a description takes away from the story in itself. **

**Thank you all for understanding what I was trying to do with the first chapter as well. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about the horrid people that had made my life a living hell. Names kept repeating in my head and my nerves were absolutely shot. Bella must have sensed my ordeal because she gently shifted in the bed at one point during the night and wrapped her loving arms around my waist to calm my fears.

As morning dawned, I was quickly awoken by the shift of the bed and feet rushing to the bathroom. I hurried myself out of the bed behind my lovely wife, just in time to pull her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

"My beautiful wife, I am so proud of you for the things you have done in this life and now giving me such a wonderful gift," I cooed in loving words as the next bout came about, stroking her back in what I hoped was a helpful manner.

"Thank you Edward. You are such a loving husband, faithful best friend, and you are gonna be such a wonderful father." Bella replied rather hoarsely.

I carefully lifted her up into my arms, cradling her to my chest as I headed back towards the bedroom and our king size bed, softly depositing her beneath the covers. I reach for the pack of crackers that laid on the nightstand for moments like this. We were closing in on the second trimester and hoping that the morning sickness would be over soon. I had quickly learned that I am not a fan of seeing my wife sick or in any amount or type of pain.

I laid my head gently into my wife's lap and begin to softly hum the song that I had been working on for the baby, while Bella's fingers lightly sweep through my hair.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if we invite the rest of the gang to go to Fork's with us Edward," Bella suggested with a touch of hopefulness to her voice .

"I think I would like that honey. I'm sure these people have grown up over time, but it doesn't mean I don't need the support of my family and friends to get me through this whole ordeal," I huffed in annoyance of the way these people still had a hold of my psyche.

"We'll get through this Edward and you'll be stronger for it," Bella's words eased some of my tension.

By the evening time, the whole trip was planned and our friends had agreed to support me in my time of need. We had spoken to the caretaker of my parents home in Fork's and made arrangements to have the house stocked with the necessitates for our arrival there in three weeks.

The reunion was set to happen over a three day period, with different activities each day. The first day would be a picnic in the park as the official welcome back meet and greet, the second day would be a dance in the gymnasium, and on third day there would be a BBQ and award ceremony.

Our friends would be flying in to LA first, where we would take a private jet to Port Angeles the next day during the early morning. Security would be pumped up when we were out and about now that Bella was pregnant, we would have nothing risking the health of Bella and our unborn child.

With the next morning, came a new round of morning sickness, with my holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach. I carried Bella back to bed and retrieved the crackers that seemed to calm her stomach the following morning. After her stomach was calm, we ventured downstairs to the office and took care of a few simple tasks we had lingering still. We had yet to announce to the public that we were expecting our first chlid, wanting to tell our parents and friends before the media and public found out.

After making arrangements to fly out to the Hampton's in a few days to share the news with our parents, we relaxed and enjoyed a few movies from the oversized couch in the living room. We opted to order take-out for dinner since Bella had been unable to stomach the smell of food cooking due to the pregnancy. I rubbed her feet softly while we waited on our assistant to pick up the take-out and drop it off for us.

_**-IBTH-**_

The following week we were in the air, flying out to the Hampton's to visit our parents. We had decided to tell them over lunch that day after we had arrived. The two of us were bursting at the seams in excitement and pride with our news because we hadn't told anyone up until to this point. Upon arriving, we were escorted by Amelia, the maid, to the back patio where everyone was waiting on us to arrive so we could enjoy our lunch together as a family.

After we broke the news, to say our parents were overjoyed was an understatement. Esme and Renee both squealed loudly, leapt from their seats, and embraced us both in tight hugs. Carlisle and Charlie wore the biggest grins ever, while mumbling to themselves_ "I'm gonna be a grandpa"_. The rest of lunch was spent talking about all the things we would need to prepare for our little one.

We told them about my upcoming reunion, and they were extremely worried but happy that I would have the rest of our friends there to accompany us. Our parents asked us both if we would prefer them to join us, but we kindly declined, knowing that they shouldn't be the ones to deal with this mess. However, we did speak to Carlisle about doing some volunteer work with the children at the hospital while there in Fork's, he immediately smiled and set things up with an old colleague of his that had taken over the position that Carlisle had once held.

Since we had decided on doing the volunteer work while in Fork's, we also wanted to contact the library and see what type of things were needed to update the place and their collection of books since we loved to help out in area's of Bella's dreams as well. After the list was compiled, Bella contacted her agent and publishing company to get the things that were needed for the project. The children of the future in Fork's should not have to suffer their education for the mistakes of the people who had tormented me in my adolescences.

The week was coming to a close in the Hampton's with our parents and our mini vacation was to end. Bella and I had returned to our home in Los Angeles to prepare for our trip to Fork's. We tied up all the loose ends on our projects, and had our monthly check up at the doctor's office. We had them make extra copies of the sonogram picture to send to our parents and rejoiced in the news that our baby was healthy.

The week's quickly passed and now we sit waiting in LAX airport for our friends to arrive from New York City. Their plane had landed ten minutes ago, Bella was fidgeting and now it was just a matter of them clearing the security line. We had chosen this evening to tell our friends our good news about the baby.

We almost didn't even see it coming as Alice blurred through the crowd and leaped at Bella, but I had enough time to react and grab her before she knocked my lovely wife and child to the ground. Her face was etched with a subtle sadness as Bella and I looked closely at her but she quickly masked it.

"What's wrong with you Edward?" Alice asked in a huff and a stomp of her foot. "I haven't seen my best friend in awhile now and I just wanted a hug."

"Later Pixie," Bella snorted in Alice's direction, while watching her stomp her foot.

"Hey guys," Rosalie smiled as she hugged Bella tightly.

"Hey everyone, we're so glad you could join us for this trip. It truly means the world to us both that you would take the time off to be here for me," I nodded to them each individually.

"That's what friends are for Edward," Jasper squeezed my left shoulder and smiled kindly.

"We'll always be here for one another man," Emmett said as he threw his fist in the air for me to bump my fist with and I complied.

After we all pulled ourselves together, Bella and I escorted our friends out to the awaiting limo. We made our way to _The Palm_ in West Hollywood to welcome our friends and share our news. I order the gang the nicest bottle of wine they had to offer, and two glasses of water with a lemon for myself and Bella. I figured if she couldn't have it, then I wouldn't have it either.

We were in a secluded part of the restaurant, hiding away from wondering eyes, as we had all just finished ordering steak and a salad. I reach for Bella's hand and pulled us both to our feet in front of our friends, who now looked at us with curious eyes.

"Guys, we just want to take the time to say Thank You once again for flying out here to join us on our trip to Fork's to help keep me sane." I quickly said, while turning my face towards Bella. My eyes shined brightly with all the love in the world as I open my mouth to speak once again. "We would also like to ask if you would all do us the honor of being godparents to our little bit?"

Once the words had registered with everyone, the ladies all squealed and jumped around, while hugging onto one another. We men sat back, enjoying the scene before us with pride, love and devotion in our eyes as we watched our wives and friends bounce around like hyper children.

"I'm happy for you Edward, you've both done so well for yourselves," Jasper smiled even bigger at the scene before us. "You've overcome a lot in your life, these people back in Fork's are nothing, just remember that alright and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." I laughed as I savored the moment where I felt proud of what Bella and I had accomplished over the years, and now the feeling of becoming a father.

After the joyous celebration at _The Palm _with our friends, we made our way back to the house so we could rest up for the evening since we had to be awake so early in the morning. Bella and I lay wrapped in one another's arms that night thankful for our friends, family, our unborn child, and the blessing of having them in our lives.

A shrill beeping brought us out of our peaceful sleep the next morning. We readied ourselves before I made my way to everyone's doors to knock and wake them up, as Bella headed off towards the kitchen to make them all a cup of coffee before we left the house to catch our flight. They each came down the stairs dressed and grumbling about it being so early.

As we all filed out of the house that morning, loading up in the limo that would be taking us to the tarmac, I said a silent prayer that I would make it through the three day's of bullshit that laid ahead of me.

"Slide over Emmett, your ass might be big, but that's no excuse for hogging the entire seat," said Rose as she smacked Emmett in the back of the head.

"Ow, woman, what the hell?" Emmett frowned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for being such a hog with the seat," Rose snickered along with the rest of us.

"So this evening Bella and I are volunteering at the hospital in Fork's and we want to invite you all to help us out if you wish," I asked meekly as I held Bella's soft hand in mine, bringing to my lips to place kisses along her knuckles.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that's a very good idea and we'd be happy to help out," Jasper smiled as he pulled Alice close to his chest in a loving hug.

"We'd be honored to work beside the two of you, your our friends, whom just happen to be two wonderful individuals," Alice smiled brightly and fondly at us before she continued. "This is what makes you both so special, the fact that your under so much stress about how these people acted towards you during high school but your willing to return there and give back to the community in which you were raised. It's so selfless and kind, so giving, you don't see much people our ages giving back in such a way."

"Yeah, we're just as blessed as the people that you help out, knowing the two of you. Knowing that your both just so caring and generous that you put other's before yourself," Rose said as she squeezed my leg, smiled timidly, caught her breath, and continued with a wink. "The two of you are going to make wonderful parents, never doubt that ever, don't let these individuals bring you down this weekend. Hold your head up high, smile, and knock them dead with your kindness."

"Edward, you aren't that screwed up kid you were back when we first got to know you. Sure we helped in the ways that we could, but it all came down to you pushing through it all and overcoming it. Bella brought out something in you that the world loves to see as well, so just remember that they can't break you ever again," Emmett said as he stared at me with determination in his eyes. "We've got your back brother, even if I have to shove lollipops up their asses."

Once the statement was out of his mouth, the entire group erupted in a fit of giggles. After everyone gasped for breath and wiped the tears from their faces, we all sat there smiling at one another. Leave it to Emmett to break up the tension I was feeling throughout my body.

Minutes later we were at the tarmac, unloading all of our things from the limo and making our way to the awaiting jet. I quickly helped Bella get settled into her seat before making sure our belongings were stored away correctly. Once we were all seated and buckled in, we began our journey to what felt like a death sentence to my nervous self.

Thirty minutes after take off most everyone was asleep. Emmett had already started mumbling in his sleep about cheese and Nyquil, an odd combination, but to each his own. Jasper and I were the only one's awake to witness the craziness of it all. Not even five minutes later, Bella begun to make a list of baby names, most were on my _'hell no'_ list the moment they came from her mouth.

Twenty minutes later my hands started to shake, I'm not going to lie, I was a nervous wreck. Why was I letting these memories do this to me? I perform in front of thousands all the time, isn't that suppose to be more nerve wrecking that facing a few bullies from my past?

"I know this is hard Edward, you haven't seen these people in ten years. That's all they are now, Edward, people. They don't know you, nor did they ever know you as a person. They mean absolutely nothing. They can't do anything else to you." Jasper said in a hushed tone.

"I know this, and I know I'm a stronger person now, but it still bothers me," I sigh and frown at my ignorance.

"Why let it bother you? Come on, think about it this way. Will the new Edward let them do the things they once did when he was younger?" Jasper asked in a light tenor. "I'm not saying you've changed because that's not it, you've just become a stronger person for making it through the tough times. You've overcome the things they made you feel like a failure for."

"I see your point Jasper, honestly I do. I know I'm still the same person, and they can't hurt me now, it's just scary going back anywhere near these people who had such an effect on my upbringing." I sighed in annoyance once again at my inner turmoil.

"No matter what Edward, we'll be here for you. We'll keep them away from you if that's what it takes," Jasper said as he patted my leg and moved back to his seat beside Alice.

"Thanks Jasper, I appreciate it man," I said feeling the relief I felt wash over me as his words sank in.

For the rest of the flight, I dozed in and out of consciousness. I kept my hand on Bella's stomach the entire flight. Since we found out she was pregnant, the connection we had had only intensified. Before it was like we were magnets, having to always be touching when we were near one another, but this was so much stronger now. It was as if we had to be touching in order to be calm.

What felt like moments later, we had touched down in Port Angeles. After the pilot made the announcement everyone started to stir. Once everyone was awake, I helped Bella to the vehicles we had rented for the trip, got her situated before returning to the jet to get our belongings. I packed everything in the trunk, spoke to the guys about directions and we all started the caravan to my parent's house in Fork's about an hour away.

"You were so adorable on the jet sweetheart," I snickered and winked at Bella, turning my eyes back to the road.

"What do you mean Edward," questioned Bella with a quirked eyebrow.

"Making a list of baby names out loud in your sleep," I snickered once again, and gave her a crooked smile.

"Oh GOD!" Bella groaned, while placing her hands over her now red face.

"I must say, I did however start a _'hell no' _list in the process," I snorted at my own joke.

"We still have plenty of time my darling husband to think of names, besides we aren't even sure of the sex yet," Bella winked and smiled a toothy grin at me in return.

"I could honestly care less what the sex of the baby is just as long as he or she is healthy," I say with a goofy grin of my own.

"I love you Edward," Bella says lovingly as she places her hand on the side of my cheek and sighs.

"I love you to Princess," I say with a wink while I brushed the back of my hand across the hand she had on my face.

The rest of the ride to Fork's was filled with a comfortable silence around the two of us as we listened to the classical music that floated through the speakers of our rental car.

Twenty minutes later found us in front of my childhood home. Memories of this house floated around my brain, causing me to smile at the recollection. Pictures of my children playing in this very yard rushed through my mind moments later. If only it were that easy. I couldn't let my children be treated the same way I was. Shaking the images out of my head, I quickly opened my door and made my way to Bella's side. I opened her door, and helped her from the front seat. As we stood in front of my childhood home, I prepared myself for the weekend ahead of us.

"Welcome guy's," I whispered to my friends and beautiful wife.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing it. It probably would have been done yesterday had my lovely mental ward friends had not kept me snorting, laughing, and shedding laughter tears on facebook yesterday. Apparently it was a bit insane seeing as someone had left a comment on one of my status messages telling me I had a bit to much of the green beer way to early in the day.. Yeah, that bad. But the wrecked tricycle with a flat tire made it perfectly fine over the magic rainbow, just so you all know.. (:**

**Leslie  
**

**

* * *

**

**Now on to the Rec's for this chapter - Remember to take out the spaces**

**A May to December Romance - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6632226/1/

**Dear Mr Masen - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6483877/1/

**Quarterback Rush 0 **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6467809/1/

* * *

**I'll try my best to get the next chapter up in a few days... **

**Until next time my pretties.. (:**


	3. Volunteer into my heart

**Invitation Back To Hell**

**

* * *

So hopefully you had a good read last go around. Thank you all for the lovely reviews you have left. I have enjoyed them immensely.**

**Special thanks goes to Tammy Clarke for suggesting the title when I asked for a bit of help naming it.. **

**Shout out to my mental ward friends from Facebook! *waves excitedly***

**The live interview with Rob on MTVNews was pretty nice huh? Love it when all he seems to do is laugh! His facial features are absolutely priceless as well..**

**There's no beta here, so if things are screwy, I sincerely apologize..**

**Alright so with chapter there will be more dialogue, and now on to the story…..**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I took Bella by the hand and led us up the path to the front door. The gang trailed behind us with each step we took. I was the only person who had ever been here, so no one knew where to go.

As I slipped the key inside the lock, and I mentally prepared myself for the emotions that were about to hit me like a ton of bricks. This was the house where I had cried myself to sleep at night after a terribly long day of being harassed at school. The home I had cleaned the dry blood from beneath my nose when Michael Newton hit me in the face with a door. Where I berated myself because of all the horrible things Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory called me.

I pushed the emotions down the further we got into the house. That was the past and this is the present, I am a much stronger individual now. My wife and I can make new memories in this house, ones to push away those that haunt me still.

"The house is lovely Edward," my beautiful wife tells me as she looks around with wide eyes.

"Mom designed it, and I'm sure she'll appreciate hearing you like it," I look down adoringly at my wife's wide eyes as they took in everything around her.

"The wood work is just beautiful," Alice sighs as she to took in everything around her.

"The décor is brilliant," Rose said as she glances from one thing to the next.

"Well I'll give you a tour once I get you to your rooms and you settle in," I grin and begin climbing the stairs to the second floor.

"It's beautiful up here as well," Alice beams and bounces on her toes.

"This will be yours and Jasper's room Alice," I said as I motioned to the first door on the right so they can head on in and put their luggage away.

"Let me guess, we're the next door?" Emmett snickers as I give him a pointed look.

"Your absolutely right Emmett, shall I give the genius a cookie?" I stare at him with a straight face while Bella and Rose throw a hand over their mouth's to keep from laughing. Before long, the three of us snicker at Emmett's puzzled face.

"Wait, what kind of cookie are we talking about?" Emmett asked with such a seriousness that the three of us burst into hysteria. Emmett is still watching us, waiting for an answer.

"Come on you big lug, let's put our bags away," Rosalie says once she gets her laughter under control and begins to drag Emmett to the door. "He was just picking at you, there is no cookies."

Bella and I stand there a few seconds trying to rein in our laughter, as it begins to slow, I reach for her hand and pull her into a tight hug and kiss her soft hair.

"Come on love, I'll show you to our room," I whisper into her ear, earning a slight shiver, slowly turning us to walk up the next flight of stairs leading to the third floor.

As we stand before my closed bedroom door, the emotions once again hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm quickly pulled from those emotions as my lovely wife squeezes my hand and looks at me with those big, chocolate brown eyes that are filled with so much love for me. I quickly squeeze her hand in return as I smile fondly in return.

"Let's go love, I'm sure the room hasn't change on bit, so you'll get to see what I grew up around," I winked as I opened the door and pulled her inside.

As usual, I am right, my mother has not touched my childhood room. Along the walls are posters that varied in my taste. The Beatles, Pink Floyd, Mozart, Bach, and Cobain to name a few. One wall covered in shelves stacked full of CD's and vinyl records. On the other side of the room, the wall was covered with an entertainment center with a stereo system to kill for. The back wall was completely made of glass, as you could look out upon the forest that stretched for miles upon miles.

"Your room is absolutely astonishing Edward," Bella said breathlessly, twisting her head from side to side slowly to take it all in. She gently let go of my hand and made her way over to the shelves of CD's, taking them all in just as slowly, running her fingers over the cases. After she finished taking in all the rows of CD's, she padded across the room to the glass wall, gasping at the sight before her.

"The rooms o.k. Bella, but the only thing astonishing in here is you sweetheart," I whisper in her ear once again, as I had slowly walked up behind her and tucked my arms around her slightly swollen stomach.

"Your such a romantic Edward, I'm not sure how I got so lucky in this life, but I'm thankful for each and everyday we have had together, and for those that are in our future," Bella said as the tears streamed down her face, pushing herself further into the cocoon I had created around her.

I stood content with my arms wrapped around my beautiful wife, hands splayed across her swollen belly, gently stroking along the hem of her shirt. This moment in time washed away one of the bad memories that this house brought about.

"Let's go round up the other's so I can give them a tour of the house," I mumbled with a sigh, but who could blame me? I was perfectly content wrapped around my wife and unborn child. I knew though if we didn't, Emmett would be barging in on us shortly, and as if he knew my exact thoughts he started to pound on the closed door seconds later. Defeated, I dropped my arms with a sigh and quickly took hold of Bella's hand as we made our way out of our room.

I led the troop back down to the first floor, taking them from each room. The living room, all cozy and warm. The music room, filled with all of my previous instruments. The library, filled to the brim with an eccentric array of books. Dad's office, nothing but a desk and chair still sitting lonely in the middle of the room. Last was the kitchen, filled with stainless steel appliances, marble counter tops, and a wide selection of cherry wood cabinets.

Once the first floor was finished, I had them follow me to the basement. Several rooms where housed down here, off to where no one could see them. The wine cellar now empty. The game room, where I had spent many lonely days playing video games. Finishing with the three extra guest bedrooms.

"So that finishes the tour everyone, I think we should all try to get in a nap before we have to head over to the hospital," I recommend to them, before they all agreed and we headed back to are own rooms. "We'll be leaving in a little over three hours guys."

"We'll be ready by then Edward," Alice says as she smiles and closes the door behind her.

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we'll be ready," Rosalie giggles as she shoves Emmett into their room and shuts the door.

"I'm pretty sure that room is about to be defiled," Bella snorts at her comment and continues on to the third floor trying to hold in her laughter.

"I don't even want to think about it," I shuddered quiet comically as Bella begins to giggle. "Come on love, let's get you in the bed so you can have a little rest before we leave."

I carefully lift Bella into my arms, carrying her bridal style the rest of the way up the stairs. Once inside our room, I maneuver her so I'm able to pull the covers down on the bed, and gently place her beneath them. I shed my shirt and pants, climbing quickly into the bed where I wrapped my wife up in my warm embrace.

I sat the alarm on my phone and then began to softly hum Bella's lullaby coaxing her into a peaceful sleep, I let the memories of our past together sweep over me. Smiling to myself, I'm engulfed in all the tenderness of our wedding day and the vows that were exchanged.

_***Flashback***_

_Isabella, you once told me that you are afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be alone, and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old, Isabella. I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white, because to me you would be the most beautiful, even when you are all wrinkled and gray. You do not have to fear being alone, my beloved Isabella, because I shall be with you. Grow old with me. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything that you need, to respect and honor you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you. _

_Edward, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever. _

_***End Flashback***_

As I remember the last words of her vows to me that special day, I slipped peacefully into a deep sleep.

**-IBTH-**

The beeping of my alarm on my cell phone two and a half hours later woke me from my dreamless sleep. I heard a soft giggle before I opened my eyes, then soft lips pressed against my jaw. I snapped my eyes open and seen the beautiful chocolate orbs of my wife staring at me with a hint of mischief in them.

Gently pushing her to her back, I hovered over her, kissing along side her jaw.

"Your so beautiful," I whispered against her soft cheek and felt her smile.

"I love you Edward," Bella whispered in return.

"I love you to sweetheart," I whispered as I let my tongue dip out against the shell of her ear, nibbling ever so gently along side the other lobe.

Slowly, I raised her up into a sitting position, then ever so gently I eased her shirt from her beautiful chest. Once the fabric was over her head, my fingers made their way to the back of her bra, unclasping the clasp softly.

My lips found purchase on her bare shoulder, nibbling her creamy white skin. Easing my lips down her chest, kissing every inch of her on my descent to her luscious breasts. While my lips latched on to her taut nipple, my fingers found the other and tweaked the pebbled peak.

"Oh Edward," my beautiful wife moaned, while arching her body into my mouth.

Easing her back onto her back, her hair splaying out across the bed, my hands traced down the curves of her side and stopped at the hem of her pants. My fingers found their way to the button and popped it open quickly.

"Please Edward," Bella cried out, clutching to my shoulders, begging for more.

I tapped her hip and she lifted them off the bed so I could pull her pants off, quickly easing them down her lean, voluptuous legs. I tossed them off the bed, ran my hands back up her smooth legs and dragging her panties off as well.

My mouth descended on her wet sex, snaking my tongue out to taste the fountain of youth itself. Working my hands back up her body, massaging the tight muscles in her legs as they climbed higher.

"Oh my precious wife, you taste like heaven," I hummed against her clit.

"Mmmm," she moaned in pleasure.

I inched one finger inside her hot sex, embracing the tightness that wrapped around it. Gently easing in and out of her, increasing the pace slightly. I added a second finger and then a third, struggling not to jump up and thrust my hard cock inside of her quickly.

Keeping a steady pace with my fingers, I gently brushed my thumb back and forth across her pleasure button. Three swipes with my thumb and I could feel her walls beginning to quiver and tighten against my fingers.

"Oh God," she moaned quietly, then began to scream my name. "Edwaaaaaaard!"

Once she returned down to earth from her pleasure, she quickly raised up, pushing me till I was laying on my back. She ran her hands to top of my boxers, and began to tug them down my waist. I lifted my hips and watched on as she lowered them down my legs, over my feet until they were laying in the heap of clothing now littering the floor.

Straddling me, she grabbed my cock, lined it with her entrance and slowly lowered herself upon me. I watched in fascination as she sat a generous pace, her breasts slightly bounced with the flow. I raised my hand and gently caressed her swollen stomach, enjoying the firmness of it.

"Edward, mmmmh," Bella moaned and began to pant.

Placing my hands upon her hips, I began to quicken the pace, thrusting upwards hitting her g-spot. As I quickened the pace, she began to rock against me, causing her clit to hit my pelvis bone.

"Oh God, Oh God," she began to chant over and over again.

I could feel her walls tensing around my shaft and knew she was ready to explode. I began to thrust harder as she rocked to and fro, the spring was ready to snap within me. Gripping her hips tighter, I picked up the speed as her walls clamped around me and her body began to shake. Three more forceful thrusts and she exploded around me causing a chain reaction.

"Edwaaaaaaaard!" Bella screamed upon exploding.

"Belllllllllllllla!" I bellowed out as I spilled my seed inside of her.

Bella fell forward against my chest, panting for air, leaving a trail of kisses against my shoulder.

"I love you so very much Edward, that will never get old," Bella smiled against my shoulder and let a giggle escape her soft lips.

"I love you to princess, and no, I don't think it will ever get old," I smiled against her hair, taking in the sweet scent of strawberries.

**-IBTH-**

After the workout in the bedroom, we readied ourselves and ventured out to make sure the rest were ready as well. Bella and I held hands, smiling at one another as we made our way down the stairs.

Sitting in the living room with knowing grins, our friends were ready to head out. We made our way out to the vehicles, the gentlemen that we are, escorted our lovely wives to the passenger side and helped them get situated in their seats before making our way to the drivers side and preparing for the caravan to the hospital.

Twelve minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of Fork's General Hospital. I parked the car and got out, walking around to the passenger side to open my wife's door and help her out. I know you think I'm fawning over my wife, and I am, but I do this type of thing everyday for her, and if you think I'm fawning so be it, it's a special time and she deserves it because this is a special moment in our lives.

"You ready to do this Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, let's head in," I replied quickly and tad bit nervous.

"Alright man," Emmett said as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

We made our way through the entrance and stopped at the information desk. The woman sitting there seemed oblivious to anyone or thing around her. I quickly cleared my throat and her eyes shot up to take in the sight of all of standing in front of her.

"I'm terribly sorry, please forgive me," the lady said.

"No need to apologize ma'am," I stated with a kind smile. "We need to be directed to Dr. Halloway, we have an appointment set up to do some volunteer work."

"How nice of you all, he's on the third floor in his office. Once you get out of the elevator, just take a left and head down around the corner and he's the first door on your right," the lady replied with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am," I said with a nod.

As we walked to the elevators, I noticed we had gathered quiet a bit of attention. I took Bella's hand, she gave my hand a quick squeeze and I instantly calmed down. We took the elevator to the third floor and followed the ladies directions, quickly finding Dr. Halloway's office. I knocked twice on the door and heard a faint "come in."

I turned the knob and opened the door, escorting Bella inside, as our friends followed behind.

"Edward my boy," Dr. Halloway spoke.

"Hello Dr. Halloway, it's so nice to see you again. Let me introduce you to everyone. This is my lovely wife Bella. We have here Emmett and Rosalie McCarty. On my other side we have Jasper and Alice Whitlock. Emmett is a Pediatrician in New York, his wife is a stay at home mom now. Jasper is one of the top defense attorney's in New York and Alice is a fashion designer. Oh and of course my wife here is an author." I smiled politely and turned to smile at my wife and friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Dr. Halloway smiled graciously at everyone.

"The pleasure's ours," Bella said kindly and returned the smile.

"Well just tell us where you need us Doctor, and we'll be happy to oblige." I asked.

"Well, how about two of you take the peds floor, two of you take the cancer ward, and the last two take the regular floor," Dr. Halloway stated.

"That'd be lovely sir," Bella nodded with a smile.

We excused ourselves so Dr. Halloway could get back to his work and made our way into the hallway.

"So who wants what?" Bella asked.

"How about we take the everyday folks, since Rose and I deal with kids all day and night?" Emmett suggested.

"Sure Emmett, that's fine," I laughed.

"We'll take the cancer patients," Jasper replied.

"O.K. and we'll take the kids," I smiled at Bella as she returned the smile.

We all split up into pairs and went our separate ways. I was thrilled to get to spend the evening with my lovely wife and a bunch of kids. I held Bella's hand as we made our way to the second floor.

At the nurses desk we spoke to a lady named Carmen who filled us in on the patients, what types of activities were on the floor, and a few other bits of information. Carmen was a kind lady, you could see it in her eyes, however the other nurses were openly staring at me with what I assume they thought was lustful eyes. It annoyed me, that here I stood with my arm wrapped around my wife's waist and they still kept staring this way.

I tightened my arm around Bella's waist and pulled us to the sitting room as Carmen instructed us to. Carmen had planned on having the children join us so that Bella could sit in the rocking chair to relax and read to the children.

As Bella sat down, I went to the book shelf and found a few books for her to read. Once I had them, I walked back over and kneeled in front of my beautiful wife, handing over the books.

"You picked a nice selection Edward," Bella smiled lovingly at me and patted my cheek.

"Your welcome love," I winked and returned the smile.

I patted her leg just as you could hear the children coming into the room, I quickly stood and went to the back of the room watching the scene before me. The children's faces were lit with excitement at the opportunity to hear a story.

Once all the children had gathered round my wife, Carmen came to stand beside me. As they sat around, Bella began to read and hold the book up so the children could see the bright pictures. Watching her in her element was a wonderful experience. Her voice was soft, but enchanting, and the children stare on in excitement.

"Your wife, she's a special woman," Carmen spoke quietly.

"Yeah, she's an author, she's in her element right now," I replied back just as quietly.

"Is that so? I can't say that I know her," Carmen looked at her again before shaking her head and asking our names.

I was puzzled by this, because surely everyone knew who I was. Right? Guess not, laughing to myself.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and she's my wife Isabella Cullen. Her books were made into movies, and the third movie is just about finished filming." I quietly said smiling at my wife who was looking at us curiously.

"Well I'll be, I honestly had no clue," Carmen giggled quietly.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

Carmen and I stood silently in the back of the room, listening to the amazement in the children's voices as they asked Bella questions about the story she had just read. She's gonna make a wonderful mother, she's so patient and kind.

As Bella was opening the next book, a little girl with the cutest brown hair stood up and walked towards her. She spoke quietly when she got to her because Bella had to lean down to ask her to repeat the question. As she whispered to Bella, Bella's eyes twinkled and she nodded her head.

Carmen and I watched on as the little girl clambered into Bella's lap, as Bella placed her hand on the little girls back to help make it easier. Once she was seated in her lap, she placed her tiny hand in Bella's hair and began to twirl it around. This tiny little girl looked to be around three or four years old.

After she was situated Bella opened the next book and started the next adventure. Again, all the children looked on in amazement and wonder as Bella softly told the story of Goldilocks and the three bears.

The tiny girl in Bella's lap was fast asleep before the story had even ended. As Bella finished the book, she ran her hand through the child's hair and looked down upon her lovingly, rocking the chair back and forth slowly. My face must have shown the love as well because Carmen was now speaking.

"Her name's Abby, she's three years old. Abby is here for her appendix, she had them removed. She lives at the orphanage across town, been there since she was about 5 month's old. Parent's were killed in a car accident and she doesn't have any other family," Carmen sighed sadly and wiped a few stray tears from her face. "No one around here adopts these days, it's sad really."

I nodded my head, that was all I needed to hear, and walked off to join my wife with Abby. This poor, innocent child, all alone with no one to love her. The children were all being escorted back to their rooms as I made my way to them, as soon as I was there, I kneeled before them. I gently brush the hair that had fallen in Abby's face away, ran my finger over her pale cheek. I looked up at wife, her eyes were puffy and tears were streaming down her red cheeks.

"What's the matter sweetheart," I asked while raising my hand to wipe away the stray tears.

"It's just, seeing you that way, so loving, your gonna make a wonderful father Edward," she sobbed.

"Sssh, ssssh, sweetheart. It's o.k.," I coaxed her, running my fingers back and forth over her cheeks. "Her name is Abby you know, she's only three and all alone in this world."

"How?" Bella questioned with a gasp.

"Carmen was telling me, she knew by the way I was looking at the two of you together that I was wondering," I gently replied back. "Her parents were killed when she was 5 month's old and she's been in the orphanage ever since. Carmen says people around here don't adopt. Miss. Abby here had to have her appendix taken out, that's why she's here."

"Oh Edward, she's to precious, we have to do something," my lovely wife looked down at Abby brokenheartedly and sighed.

"I was hoping you would say sweetheart. I don't want to leave her either. This little girl belongs with us," I smiled down at Abby and brushed my hand down her arm soothingly.

"Oh Edward, if I could jump up and hug you right now I would," Bella cried out quietly.

"Stay here with her in your lap rocking, I'll go gather the information and call the lawyer in LA since Jasper is with us," I jumped up, kissed her on the lips and rushed out of the room, turning back just in time to see Bella lean down and kiss Abby's forehead.

As I came rushing down the hall to the nurses desk, I ignored all the stares from the other nurses and searched out Carmen, who was standing off to the side with a smug smile on her face.

"Carmen, I need all the information you have on her," I beamed as I spoke and Carmen snickered.

"Absolutely Edward, I'd be happy to help," Carmen winked then smiled brightly as she ordered me to follow her.

Twenty minutes later and I had all the information I needed to contact our lawyer. Twenty minutes on the phone with our lawyer and he had all the information he needed as well. I quickly made my way back to the activity room to be with my wife and soon to be daughter. I was absolutely giddy as fuck!

When I made it to the door of the activity room, a nurse with stringy blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a decade, wearing makeup that looked to have been painted on stepped in front of me, blocking my entrance. Being the gentleman I was raised as, I spoke politely.

"Excuse me miss," I asked nicely.

"My name's Lauren Mallory, how about we go have some fun?" Lauren, the bitch who was part of my agony in high school was trying to sound seductive, but sounding like a pubescent little boy instead. I actually wanted to snort a little bit, but the bile rising in my throat suggested otherwise.

"Lauren, you might not remember me, but I'm Edward Cullen. Yes, the very one that was put through hell because I wasn't like everyone else. So why don't you turn around and take a look in the rocking chair sitting in that room and then you tell me why anyone, in their right mind, would ever pass up the amazingly, beautiful wife of mine for someone nasty like you?" I sneered at the pathetic woman before me as recognition dawned in her eyes. "I will be having a talk with your supervisor once you have taken your self out of my personal space. Have a good day ma'am!"

I pushed myself past the vile excuse of a woman, rushed to my wife's side and kneeled before them, placing a kiss on her lips. Bella eye's were full of amusement, so I just shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

Bella held on for as long as she could, but was soon in a fit of giggles. I began to snicker just watching her fight to keep calm, so not to wake Abby. Soon we were able to get ourselves under control again.

"You looked so annoyed with that woman when she first blocked your entrance, then when I hear everything that is said and watch your face, it was priceless! You were so furious, and seeing gentleman Edward Cullen lose it was hilarious. Then talking about me, compared to her, oh my god!" Bella said as she began to giggle again.

"Yeah, actually it felt pretty nice to be able to stand up to her like that. I should have been able to do that in high school," I said wearing a grin that stretched off my face. "So, back to Abby. I got all the information the lawyer needed and he's getting everything in order and taken care of. The only problem is, we might have to stay an extra day or two."

"It's worth the extra day or two," Bella smiled a blindingly beautiful smile, while grasping my hand in her's.

"Yes it is sweetheart," I smile, shaking my head back and forth hoping this all isn't a dream.

We spent the rest of the evening sitting in the activity room, me huddle on the floor humming, while Bella rocked Abby back and forth. When it was time for us to leave, I called the gang asking them to meet us on the second floor in the activities room because we had a surprise for them.

Once everyone had made it and was standing in the doorway gaping at us, I motioned with my finger for them to stay quiet and waved them in the room. They all looked on in wonder at the sight before them. Bella had her head laid back against the rocking chair, sleeping, while Abby had her arm wrapped up around Bella's neck, finger's tangled in her hair.

"I'd like to introduce you all to our soon-to-be daughter, Abby," I grinned ecstatically at our friends. I then filled them in on her background and about our day on the kid's floor. The laughed about the nurse and how pathetic she was, then when I told them she was one of the people from high school they laughed even harder.

I gently shook Bella to wake her and as she came to she blinked rapidly, trying to get her focus back. Once she seen our friends, she smiled a genuine smile, looked down at Abby tucked into her side and softly kissed her tiny head.

I cradled Abby to my chest after Bella relinquished her hold on her, and took her back to her room. I placed a kiss upon her forehead, whispering a promise to return tomorrow. I stood and watched her sleep a few minutes before I hurried out of the room to meet up with everyone.

I came here to volunteer my time this afternoon, to leave as a happy man. A few days from now I would officially be a father. I came to Fork's afraid of my past, only to gain an extension of my future.

I helped Bella into the passenger seat and quickly made my way around to the driver's side. Once I was in the vehicle, I cupped Bella's face in my hand, giving her a look of pure love and devotion before we rode out of the parking lot.

**-IBTH-**

Dawn came early the next morning. I should have been exhausted, but I couldn't find an ache in my body anywhere. I had a newfound perspective on things here in Fork's now and nothing was going to bring me down.

I was smiling like a fool, even before opening my eyes. A giggle alerted me that my lovely wife was already awake and watching me. I slowly eased my hand underneath the covers and started tickling her side. Her laugh was beautiful at this time of day, so carefree and full of life.

"Ed.. Edward, your gonna make me pee," Bella snorted and gasped for air.

I stopped the torment of my fingers, opened my eyes and smiled at Bella. Her hair looked like a haystack, but it was this time of day she looked her best. Her cheeks flushed, crazy hair, morning breath, crumbled clothes, she was absolutely perfect.

I reach over, wrapped my arms around her and dragged her body close to mine. I kissed her lips and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you sweetheart. I'm the happiest man alive because of you," I whisper, still looking directly into her glowing orbs.

"I love you to Edward, my life could never have been this full and happy if it weren't for you," she said as her lips descended on mine.

After a little morning make out session, we pulled ourselves from bed, took a shower, and made our way downstairs. Lined up down the bar, our friends grumbled a good morning when we entered the kitchen. Apparently Bella and I were the only one's happy this morning.

Bella and I prepared blueberry pancakes for everyone, and once they were placed in front of them, they each perked right up. No one could pass up Bella's food, the woman was amazing with food. Rose and Alice volunteered to load the dishwasher up since we had cooked for them. After they had finished cleaning up the kitchen, they scurried out to get ready for the day.

Bella and I sat in the living room watching some television while everyone was getting ready. I made sure to call in some security people to meet us at the park in two hours. They promised they would be there an hour early so that they could prepare themselves.

Within the hour, Emmett and Jasper joined us. Forty minutes later both Rose and Alice came downstairs, stating they were ready. The guys just rolled their eyes at their wives.

We loaded up and headed out to the park ten minutes later. There was balloons spread out throughout town and once you got the entrance of the park and big banner hung between two trees, welcoming back our class. We found parking and I quickly helped Bella from the vehicle.

_It's now or never,_ I sighed mentally.

Just past the banner sat a table with a bleached out blonde, staring down at some papers. We all approached, waited patiently for the woman to look up.

"I'm Jessica Newton, name please," Jessica said in an unfriendly tone, never looking up.

_Ah yes, the other bitch who did the shit she did to me in high school, even married the fuckhead,_ I mentally sighed again.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, and Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," I smiled politely to the top of Jessica's down turned head.

At the mention of my name, Jessica's head snapped up, wild eyes took in the sight before her, and then she passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well now, I'm a bit shocked that I completed this overnight.I figured it would take at least a few days to get everything out there, but apparently my brain went into overdrive after the last chapter and I could not for the life of me stop typing. Hell I even stopped and tried to lay down, but to no avail.. **

**Edward seriously took over my fingers in this chapter and decided himself how it was to be played out. I was shocked a few times myself that some things happened in this chapter.**

**So alright, Ch. 4 will probably take a few days, but then again, I said the same thing about this one huh? But yeah, just be patient, cause my brain might actually be broke or something..**

**Till next time... (:**

**

* * *

**

**Rec list for this chapter - Remember to take out the spaces..**

San Francisco Skylines - http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6758876/1/

Sincerely, Sergeant Masen - http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6458809/1/

Taking Chances - http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6150442/1/


	4. A Day in the Park

**Invitation Back To Hell**

**

* * *

Hello once again my pretties. I must say that I'm absolutely delighted with all the lovely reviews you guys left with the last chapter. Your reviews were so kind, informative, and highly enjoyable.**

**Once again, I would like to thank Tammy Clarke for coming up with the title. **

**So how about we get started…**

**

* * *

**_Previously…_

"_Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, and Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," I smiled politely to the top of Jessica's down turned head._

_At the mention of my name, Jessica's head snapped up, wild eyes took in the sight before her, and then she passed out._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Once Jessica had collapsed in her chair, Emmett rushed around to check her pulse. He gently lifted her from the seat and placed her limp body atop of the hard table. People began to gather around the scene before them, wide eyed and curious.

Bella produced a bottle of water so that Emmett could rub some across Jessica's face, in hopes that she would come to. Pouring some water into his hand, he rubbed it across her forehead, before dragging it along the sides of her face.

Within moments, Jessica's eyes began to flutter open. Once fully open, she blinked in a quick succession, and tried to sit up a little to quickly.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to lie back for a few more minutes," Emmett spoke in his doctor voice, the stern, kid-friendly way.

"Wh-What happened?" Jessica stuttered.

"Not sure ma'am, you passed out here when my boy told ya his name," Emmett said as he held back a snicker, as I rolled my eyes at the suggestion.

"Oh, yeah, I was a little shocked. No one has seen Edward here since high school, besides seeing him in the media or at one of his shows." Jessica carried on, laughing to herself. "I use to tell my mother that I was gonna grow up to marry Edward."

"Yeah, to bad your mother didn't teach you the lesson on how to treat people huh? Then perhaps you would've realized what a great guy he actually was back then," Emmett asked and spoke with a stern look on his face.

"Well, honestly, how could anyone be seen with a person when they looked the way he did?" Jessica asked like it was the answer to a life-altering question.

"Are you fucking serious?" Bella screeched with rage filled eyes. "Edward's a wonderful man, and husband. People like you should be ashamed of themselves. Not taking the time to get to know people for who they are, not what they look like!"

I was a little taken aback with Bella since she rarely ever cussed. She's a gentle soul, but it was only in surprise and my dick was trying to take a standing ovation. But that all ended when Rosalie began her ranting.

"Honestly, how can you still be so fucking ignorant on how you treat people? I mean, seriously, didn't anyone ever teach you that looks are not important, it is what's on the inside that counts," sneered Rosalie, as she stepped closer to Jessica. "Your standing here with bleached out hair, fake as ever, looking like the girl on the corner trying to make a buck. Get where I'm going here? Your attitude makes you that much uglier than you already are."

As the two women sneered at one another, the crowd that surrounded us began to split, as we heard a man calling out. Michael Newton was making his way towards us, looking pissed as ever. _"Good God, please don't let him start in on me as well,"_ I thought in my head as he stormed towards us, but veered off to stand in front of Jessica.

"Jessica, what the hell is going on?" Michael questioned rather impatiently.

"Nothing at all sweetheart," Jessica turned and batted her eyelashes at her husband.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I know how you are," Michael said with an irritated voice.

"I was just having a friendly conversation with Edward, when this bitch got up in my face," Jessica replied innocently, while sneering at Rose again.

"Yeah, friendly." Rose snorted, while rolling her eyes at Jessica. "So friendly in fact, that you felt the need to harass Edward, just like you did back in high school, isn't that correct?"

"Jess, is she correct?" Michael asked in a serious tone, while looking disgustedly at his wife.

"She's absolutely not correct," Jessica stated innocently.

A chorus of coughing _'bullshit's' _rang throughout the crowd.

"Jess, this shit is pathetic. I'm sick of the bullshit. Yourself and Lauren are always causing drama, you seriously need to grow the fuck up. I'm through with this shit. When the days over with, I'll find somewhere to stay for the night, while you go back to the house and pack your shit. I want a divorce. Get out of my house, and get out of my life!" Michael said with authority, as Jessica screeched and stomps off into the crowd.

We all stood there, stunned as to what had happened before our very eyes.

"Edward, I'm sorry." Mike said, while raising his finger, as I was about to tell him that it was alright. "Let me finish, please. I'm sorry for all the bullshit I did to you in high school. I was a little shit back in those days, having no one to teach me that I shouldn't treat people like that. I know I made your life hell, and I'm truly sorry. It doesn't make up for all the hurt I know we caused you, but I'm a different person now. I'm sorry for how Jessica was to you just then as well. Hell, I'm sorry for wasting my time marrying her, in hopes she would change. I know you don't want my apology, but I am truly sorry."

"It's alright Mike, truly. I'm glad you've changed, and I'm sure what we just witnessed was hard on you, for that I'm sorry." I said with honesty in my heart.

"Yeah, like I said, I'm sorry I wasted so many years in the hopes she would have changed. If I can do anything at all to make up for what I did to you in the past, just let me know," Michael said with a kind smile.

"You know Mike, if you need a place to stay while she's gathering her things, we have more room at the house. Your welcome to stay with us, the rest of the gang will be heading over there after we leave here, but Bella and I are visiting our soon-to-be daughter Abby at the hospital," I said as I smiled lovingly at my beautiful wife, squeezing her hand lightly in mine.

"You have kids?" Mike questioned with a bit of surprise to his voice.

"We're expecting," I said, as I placed my hands along Bella's slightly swollen stomach lovingly. "We were gonna announce it to the media once we returned back to LA after the reunion, and I'm glad we have waited until then to do so. We did some volunteer work at the hospital here yesterday and my lovely wife and I fell in love with a 3 year old girl named Abby while there. We got the paper work started yesterday on her adoption. So now we can announce both children."

"Wow, you truly are a remarkable person Edward, and I'm pretty sure if I hadn't been such an ass to you back in high school I would have noticed that, makes me want to apologize once again," Mike says as he frowns and looks down at the ground.

"Mike, really, it's alright. People make mistakes, just as long as they learn from those mistakes and change, that's the only thing that is a blessing." I spoke, as I reach my hand out to clap him on the shoulder. "Oh how rude of me, I'd like for you to meet my wife Isabella."

"As in, _'Endless Nights'_ Isabella?" Mike looked wide eyed and star struck.

"The one and only, nice to meet you Mike," Bella smiled and stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Wow, this is so crazy." Mike said as he shook his head back and forth.

"Bella and I met back before we were thrust into the spotlight, love at first sight actually," I smiled fondly down upon my wife's glowing face, while squeezing her hand in mine. "Well we should really go join the rest of our friends now, again Mike your welcome to a room at the house if your interested."

"Yeah, I suppose I should take you up on that offer. I'm just glad to have this happening and the sooner, the better, right?" Mike questioned.

"Anytime Mike," I smiled kindly in return.

After kindly dismissing ourselves from Mike's presence, we headed over towards our friends, whom had laid out a few blankets on the ground underneath an oak tree in the far right corner of the park.

"Thank you guys for giving us a moment with Mike," I smiled lightly at our friends.

"Yes, he seems to have changed from the person he once was in high school apparently," Bella smiled up at me, while squeezing my hand in hers.

We sat ourselves down, Bella snuggled into my chest, as I rubbed her stomach softly.

"That's great guys, good to see that someone can change over time, unlike his nasty wife or that woman at the hospital," Alice frowned.

"We offered him a room at the house tonight, and he's kindly taken the invitation," I said with honesty. "We told him that Bella and I would be at the hospital, but that the four of you would be there to let him in and keep him company until we returned."

"That's fine, we'll make sure he feels welcomed," Jasper replied.

"So how about we eat now?" Bella asked, as I could tell that she was slightly hungry.

Bella raised up and searched around in the picnic basket that she packed up this morning before we left the house. Apparently there was chicken salad sandwiches, turkey sandwiches, pasta salad, potato salad, freshly sliced fruit, cheeses that had been cut up, a variety of chips, and an assortment of drinks.

After we each had a plate, we sat around talking a little about Abby and the changes we would need to make to her room and the rest of the house once we were back in LA.

Once we were finished eating, we packed up the leftover food and cleaned up the trash that we had accumulated. As I was sitting back down, I pulled Bella snug against my chest and let my fingers trail over her slightly swollen belly once again. I just couldn't keep my hands off her stomach, she was giving us such a precious gift, nurturing our child while it grew inside of her. I would forever be thankful for my lovely wife as she gave the gift of life.

I noticed a few minutes later that a man and woman was heading towards us. I think I might have groaned just a tad, when I felt Bella's hand descend upon mine and give it a little squeeze, I knew that she would be right there with me and would help me through the situation if it were another annoying group of people.

"Edward Cullen? Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I use to be Angela Webber, now Angela Cheney. This is my husband Ben Cheney, and well, we'd like to thank you and Mrs. Cullen for your generous donation to the library here in Fork's." Angela smiled fondly at my wife and I. "I'm the owner of the library, as well as the Librarian there. Your gift to us will truly bless our youth throughout the neighborhood. So again Thank you."

I smiled kindly in return at the couple before us and squeezed Bella's hand softly in mine, letting her know how proud of her I was.

"Your both welcome, honestly. I can't say that I actually remember you Angela, since I honestly didn't have any friends here in Fork's, but it's nice to meet you now. This is my wife Isabella Cullen, and it was her suggestion that we donate to the library here in Fork," I smile and gestured toward's my wife.

"Oh my, the Isabella Cullen?" Angela looked stunned and then smiled hugely.

"Yes, well that's me, and your truly welcome. We just wanted to do some good in the neighborhood while we were here. Since I'm an author, you know my heart lies within the libraries and such." Bella smiled, while trying to stand to give Angela a hug. I quickly raised myself up and helped her stand. "Thank you honey, your to kind."

"My pleasure princess," I said as I squeezed her to my side, seeing the questioning look in the eyes of the couple before us. "She's pregnant, it's my duty to treat her like the princess she is because she's carrying precious cargo."

I smiled lovingly down at my wife's beautiful face and gave her a wink.

"Yes, he has taken excellent care of me and our little bit," Bella laughed sweetly, while cupping my cheek in her hand.

"Your both really sweet together, is this your first?" Angela asked.

"Yes, this is our first pregnancy, but we'll have a daughter soon by adoption," I smiled brightly at the words of having a daughter.

"We met Abby yesterday at the hospital. She's from the orphanage, and was admitted to have her appendix taken out, we just happened to fall in love with her immediately as we were there doing volunteer work," Bella giggled and then smiled. "She's very adorable, and to be honest we should really be heading out so we can visit her."

"That's very lovely and kind of you both. I guess we should let you head on out then," Angela said as she gave Bella a gentle hug, and reach to shake my hand. "It was nice seeing you again Edward, happy looks good on you."

"Thank you Angela, and I'm sorry that I don't remember you," I shook her hand in return and then patted Ben on the shoulder as they were turning to walk away.

We turned to our friends and excused ourselves so that we could head on over to visit with Abby.

"You guys are welcome to come to the hospital after while if you want, if not, hang out at the house, or you can go sight seeing around Fork's if you wish. We'll be home later this evening, and just remember Mike will be staying the night. Thank you all for being here with me this weekend." I nodded to each of them as another way of showing my thanks.

I led Bella back to our vehicle, where I opened her door and helped her get situated. Once she was inside and I had shut the door for her, I made my way to the drivers side and let myself in. Within seconds we were headed for the hospital.

Ten minutes later I was helping Bella out of the vehicle and making our way inside. Our first stop was to see Dr. Halloway over his nurse Lauren. Her actions needed to be brought to his attention. After we stepped out of the elevator, we made our way to his office.

Knocking on his door, we made our way inside once we heard him say "_come in_". Once he noticed it was us, he was immediately out of his seat, making his way towards us.

"Edward, Bella, so nice to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dr. Halloway asked kindly.

"We wanted to stop by and make you aware of an incident that happened yesterday on the peds floor." I swallowed the lump in my throat, a bit anxious at telling him the news.

"Please do tell," Dr. Halloway pressed on with a grim look on his face.

"Well it happened after I had gotten all the information on one of your patients that Bella and I fell in love with during our time on the floor. I had ran off to get the information on her while I left Bella in the activities room with little Abby." I smiled fondly at the mention of her name. "You see, we are having the paperwork filed so that we can adopt her."

"I was rocking her when Edward came back. He tried to enter the room, but a nurse stepped in front of him and wouldn't let him pass through." Bella continued with a slight frown.

"Yes, well, the nurse who later said her name was Lauren asked me to go have some fun with her during her shift." I frowned just thinking about it. "I politely asked her to move out of my way, but she refused, so I had to get rude with her."

"I see, well I'll definitely be doing something about this. Your not the only person to complain about her and I'm sorry you had to deal with this," Dr. Halloway nodded his head, while seemingly lost in thought.

"We appreciate you taking the time to see us and hear us out Dr. Halloway, but if you'll excuse us, we'd like to get to little Abby and visit with her for awhile." Bella smiled, then reach to embrace him in a gentle hug.

Dr. Halloway looked on as Bella hugged him, seeming to have misty eyes. "Yes, thank you for speaking with me, and making me aware of the situation. It's very nice to see you both, and to learn of the adoption. I'm sure Abby will be pleased to learn of the news, and you'll both make lovely parents no doubt."

"Thank you Dr. Halloway," I smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

Bella and I exited Dr. Halloway's office and made our way to the elevator's. We were both excited to finally get to spend some time with Abby today. Before we headed to her room, we decided to run by the gift shop to buy a few things for our little princess.

Instead of buying flowers, once inside the gift shop, we bought a few of the teddy bears. We found the isle with the coloring books, crayons and games, gathering quiet a few of those as well. The lady at the register filled two dozen get well balloons for us to take with us also.

Once we were finished in the gift shop, we made our way back to the elevators and started our journey to Abby's room. I was bordering on the edge of excitement and nervousness. Excited that we would soon be in her room and be breaking the news of her impending adoption. Nervous that she would be upset about gaining new parents.

Outside of her room, Bella knocked on her door. With a faint, but adorably cute "_come in_", we made our way in with all the goodies in tow.

"Bella, you came back!" Abby cried, bouncing around in her bed excitedly.

"We sure did princess, we brought you some gifts too," Bella smiled lovingly at Abby, pulling her into her lap on the side of the bed.

I made my way over and discarded all the items onto the bedside table, taking the pink princess teddy bear and handing it to her with a smile.

"Thank you," Abby smiled a toothy grin.

"Your welcome princess," I smiled back, taking my fingers and tickling her sides, watching her squirm. "I'm Edward little one."

We spent a little time getting to know our little princess. Her favorite colors, books, characters, favorite foods, and just about a little of everything else. We gathered on her bed, pulling the rolling food table to the middle and laid out several different coloring books with the crayons, as we colored pictures to hang throughout her room. Her smile was infectious as both my girls giggled and talked about any and everything.

Carmen, the nurse, peeked in several times throughout the day to make sure Abby was doing well. The last time that she had peeked in, Bella and Abby were snuggled together in the shape of a ball, sound asleep on the bed. She and I shared a knowing look, the one that said a thousand words.

While they slept, I managed to have a large pepperoni pizza delivered outside of the hospital and quickly picked it up before returning to the room to wake my two angels. Once back to the room, I found them both sitting up in the bed, talking amongst themselves.

"My precious princesses, I brought dinner," I smiled while holding the boxed pizza up as evidence.

"Pizza!" Exclaimed Abby.

"Yes, my fair princess, are you hungry?" I questioned knowingly.

"Yes!" Abby said while bouncing around again.

Bella placed her hands across Abby's shoulders, to help contain her excitement.

"Now we must sit still princess, so that we don't get pizza everywhere," Bella said lovingly.

As we all sat about eating our pizza, I thought this was the moment to bring up the adoption to Abby. I could only pray that she was excited about this information. I gave Bella a nod, in hopes she would pick up on the fact that now was the time to bring the subject up.

"Abby, princess, we would like to talk to you about something important," I said calmly, while trying to keep my calm.

"We want to know how you would feel coming to live with us, as in be our daughter, and soon to be big sister?" Bella questioned with a soothing voice.

"I wouldn't have to go back to the home, where the kids make fun of me?" Abby asked with a bit of excitement to her voice.

"No one will ever make fun of you again Abby, not if we can help it. Would you like to be our daughter?" I asked with hopefulness in my voice.

"I would like that, but where do I live now?" Abby questioned.

"We have a home in California. You see Bella writes books, and I'm a singer." I said calmly.

"O.K., I'll be your daughter." Abby said with a smile. "What's a big sister?"

"I'm pregnant princess, which means a baby will arrive in quiet a few months," Bella said as she took Abby's hand in hers, and rubbed it over her slightly swollen belly.

"Wow," Abby breathed out, while looking at Bella's stomach with wide eyes.

We spent the rest of the evening playing games, talking about the new baby, and all the things Abby would like in her new room back at the house in LA. By nine, the nurse was asking us to leave for the night. We said goodnight to our princess, promising to return tomorrow for our visit, and was headed back to the house for the night.

Before leaving, we learned that Abby would be released come the day after tomorrow, which gave us enough time to speak to the person in charge of the orphanage to make arrangements of having Abby come home with us instead.

Once back at the house, we found everyone downstairs in the playroom, including Mike. We filled them in on the news of Abby coming home the day after tomorrow and excused ourselves to head upstairs, shower, and head to bed.

Tomorrow would be another long day, but I couldn't wait for it to be over with so that we would have our princess home for good. I could only hope that it wouldn't be a problem with the person in charge of the orphanage, that Abby come home with us instead of returning there. If I had to, I would contact my lawyer in order to make it happen.

By the time our shower was over with, I carried a tired Bella to our bed and gently laid her beneath the covers. Snuggling up next to her and her slightly swollen belly, I felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. Sighing contently, we both slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So uhmm, yeah! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out there. I wish I could say that I've had it finished for a few days, but I haven't. RL has kicked me in the balls, well if I had balls, they would be kicked in.. *snorts* Between writing whenever I could, to a doctor's appointment, I've been busy yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will come around quicker.**

**Next chapter will be more time with Abby the hospital and the dance. Might be a little more than that, but we'll see.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I look forward to the reviews some of you will so kindly send after reading this chapter as well.. (:  
**

**

* * *

**

**Rec's for this chapter - Take out the spaces..**

**Waiting in the Twilight - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6762266/1/

**Runaway - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6232287/1/

**It's a Sign - **http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6804891/1/


	5. Mommy, Daddy

**Invitation Back To Hell**

* * *

**What a wonderful group of follower's you all are. I am truly blessed with having your support, and your reviews are so wonderful. I know I'm not this fantastic writer, but it's great to be able to use writing as a window to express myself. Being bipolar is a challenge on a day to day basis, and writing when the brain lets me is amazing.**

**Again there is no Beta, so I apologize in advance for sloppy grammar, overused comma's, run on sentences, etc.**

**Thanks again to Tammy Clarke for the name.**

* * *

**On with the next chapter..**

_Previously…._

_Tomorrow would be another long day, but I couldn't wait for it to be over with so that we would have our princess home for good. I could only hope that it wouldn't be a problem with the person in charge of the orphanage, that Abby come home with us instead of returning there. If I had to, I would contact my lawyer in order to make it happen._

_By the time our shower was over with, I carried a tired Bella to our bed and gently laid her beneath the covers. Snuggling up next to her and her slightly swollen belly, I felt like the luckiest bastard in the world. Sighing contently, we both slipped into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

By dawn, Bella and I were both out of bed and ready to start our day. We started out with some glorious shower sex, which you will hear neither of us complaining about. Once out of the shower, we got ourselves dressed and left the house to start our day.

The rest of gang was still asleep as we left the house. We wanted to get to the hospital early, in order to spend most of the morning and afternoon with Abby before we had to come back and get ready for the dance tonight. Honestly, I would rather spend the evening with Abby as well, but we've already agreed to the dance and it would be rude if we didn't show up.

We decided to pick up breakfast at the diner in town for Bella, Abby, and I on our way to the hospital. Once we had stopped to pick it up, I placed the call to our lawyer so he could get everything situated for us about Abby's release from the hospital tomorrow. We decided to let him get that sorted with the orphanage so we could spend more time with Abby today.

Bella, so nicely went inside to pick our food up, and was now making her way back to the vehicle with several bags of food. Since we weren't sure of what Abby would eat, we wanted to get a bit of everything so she would have choices. We had ordered pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with an assortment of jams and butter, gravy, and biscuits.

The drive to the hospital was filled with conversation about what the lawyer had to say and what he would be doing today in order for us to bring Abby home with us tomorrow before the gathering of the reunion. We held hands across the console, were I would continually sneak peeks of my lovely wife, whom never dropped the beautiful smile that graced her face.

Bella had always been beautiful. Her deep chocolate eyes that, always had a sparkle to them. Mahogany hair, with hints auburn, that was layered, resting just to the middle of her back. Her pale skin, like porcelain, so daintily and exquisite. Her smile, radiant in it's own rights. Her lips so plump and cherry red, teeth white and straight.

The pregnancy glow looked magnificent on her, intensified her beauty ten fold. She was always a happy person before the pregnancy, sure there was times throughout our marriage that stress would take it's toll on the both of us, but she not once had faltered and let it get her down. No, my lovely wife, remained calm and collected. She embraced the stressful situations head on, kept a smile on her face and worked our way through it all. During these times, the only thing I could do was hold her hand, and pray that we indeed would make it through the situation. Of course, she always guided us in the right direction, with that lovely smile always gracing her face and a squeeze of the hand.

Now it seems if the pregnancy has tripled her caring nature. The smile upon her face is brighter, and you can feel the love radiating from her. It seems that Abby, along with the baby growing inside of her, has brought forth a new woman, a _mother_.

We had now arrived at the hospital, and I was quickly out of the vehicle, making my way around the vehicle to help my beautiful wife out. Once the door was open, I took her hand in mine, and gently tugged her out. Once her feet hit the ground, I immediately wrapped my arm around her waist, smiling down upon her beautiful face, laying a soft kiss on her head. I reach back inside the vehicle and grabbed the bags from the diner.

Anyone that looked at us could see how much love we had for one another. If they looked closer, they could see exactly how close and deep it ran between us.

We made our way to the elevator, still smiling at one another like goofy, lovesick teenagers. The ride up was silent, our excitement to see Abby contagious as we shifted from side to side on our feet, while holding firmly to one another.

The elevator finally coming to a stop on our floor, we smiled widely at one another as the doors opened. Practically picking Bella up and sprinting down the hall, we entered Abby's room seconds later to see Carmen smile warmly at us both, as she gently soothed a crying Abby.

"Oh God, what's wrong?" Bella asked in a panic, sprinting towards Abby to embrace her.

"I… I thought.. You weren't coming to see me ever again." Abby cried harder, while clinging to Bella tightly.

"Oh princess, after tonight, you'll be coming home with us to stay forever," I said as I made my way to her and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, wiping away her fallen tears.

"Are you going to be my new mommy and daddy?" Abby questioned as she sniffled, looking at us curiously.

"Yes, princess, we'll be your new mommy and daddy," Bella cooed and hugged her to her gently to her chest.

"And can I call you that?" Abby asked quietly with a trace of hope in her eyes.

"Princess you can call us whatever you want, when your ready," I said as I softly stroked her hair.

"I like mommy and daddy, and I'm happy about that," squealed a bouncing Abby.

This little girl amazes me with her excitement and understanding. She is absolutely brilliant for her age. All I can do is admire the scene before me. Abby is still wrapped up in Bella's arms, twirling a strand of her air while smiling on.

"So how would our princess like to have breakfast?" I asked with a contagious smile on my face, as I started to unload all of the food onto the rolling food table, bringing it to the middle of the bed.

"Yes please," Abby smiled brightly, watching all the food that I was sitting before her.

As I start to throw the bags away, Abby is reaching for a piece of bacon. Bella quickly grabs a piece with her and pops it into her mouth while giggling.

"May I have some pancakes," asks Abby with a toothy grin. "Please?"

"Of course princess," I smiled back, quickly producing a plate and fork, adding a pancake to the plate and smothering it with the maple syrup.

"Thank you Daddy," Abby replied as my heart soared at her declaration.

"Your welcome princess," I beamed, my heart so joyful and full of butterflies for my princess.

We spent a little while eating on our breakfast, talking about anything and everything. Abby seemed excited about music and books, which only made us happier. To have her excited about the two things in our lives that are a constant, it makes any parent proud. We will provide for her a strong family front, a well balanced education, and unconditional love.

Carmen came and went throughout the morning, smiling at us at every check in, keeping us up to date on Abby's condition and progress. Her doctor visited the room at noon, informing us that Abby would definitely be released tomorrow, that she would still be sore for a little while, and making sure we knew of her past medical history when he found out we were adopting Abby.

After the doctor left, we continued our day with Abby. I ordered us lunch from the diner, picked it up, returned and we ate. We played games and colored with Abby, as she bounced between our laps, soaking up all the love we had to give her. We excused ourselves around four, so we could make our way back to the house to get ready for the evenings event. With promises to be there early the next day, we kissed our princess goodbye, and hugged her tightly.

With our farewells in place, we headed out of the room, blowing kisses as we exited. We stepped inside the elevator, quickly making our descent, which came to a stop on the floor below us. Bella and I were so wrapped up in one another and our happiness, that at first we didn't notice the other occupants until we heard a nasally voice. Standing before us was none other than Lauren, being escorted by a security guard.

"I hope the two of you are happy with yourselves," sneered a disgusting Lauren.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bella asked innocently.

"I just lost my job because of the two of you," Lauren said coldly.

"Had you not felt the need to proposition a married man, no less in a hospital, while you were working at said hospital, you would still have a job now wouldn't you?" I asked heatedly.

"Yes, well, we all know this isn't about me asking for a little fun. This was about some need for revenge on how you were treated in high school. This was because you were some gangly looking kid who had nothing going for you and nobody cared anything about you," Lauren sneered at me.

"That's where your wrong. I might have had a shitty high school experience, but that only made me stronger, prepared me for life in the spotlight. All the media, gossip, everything, it toughened my skin right up. My beautiful wife and friends helped me overcome all the bullshit you idiotic kids put me through before I was even thrust into the spotlight, and I don't feel the need for what is it that you called it, _revenge_?" I sneered right back at Lauren.

"You'll both be sorry for this," Lauren said as she glared at the both of us.

"How's that going to work for you Lauren? You run off and tell the media, they do their research and Dr. Halloway blows the whistle on what really happened, you'll look even more foolish than you are already acting now," Bella smiled at her innocently.

"Whatever," Lauren says, as she rolls her eyes and stomps out of the now opened elevator doors with the security guard trailing behind her.

Bella and I hastily made our way out of the elevator behind Lauren, and headed out to our vehicle. It has just now beginning to rain, so I asked Bella to stay under the awning so she wouldn't get wet, while I went to grab the vehicle.

Upon my arrival at the front door, I quickly got out and helped Bella inside the passenger side, closing the door behind her. After I situated myself back inside the driver's side, I took Bella's hand in mine, laying kisses across her knuckles.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered across her knuckles.

"I love you too, Edward, so, so much," Bella replied softly, love shining through her beautiful brown eyes. Those beautiful eyes were the answer to my prayers, always able to search my soul.

We made our way back to the house, taking our time to get there. We reminisced on our past while we drove, and then moved on to what we thought the future would hold. All I could do was smile and think that the future was looking bright. We discussed the possibility of having a few more children in the near future, we wanted them close in age.

Once we arrived back to the house, the ladies swooped in and rushed Bella off so they could all get ready for the evening. While heading up the stairs, they asked questions about Abby and what the lawyer had to say about the situation. Wondering if we would be able to bring her home with us tomorrow. Once she told them that we would in fact be bringing her home tomorrow, they all squealed while hugging one another.

"I can't wait to sit down with little Abby," Emmett said excitedly. "I bet she'll just love Uncle Emmett."

"I'm sure she will love you all, Emmett," I laughed at his excited face. He was just like a child in a candy store.

"We all went to the toy store in Port Angeles after you both left this morning. We bought Abby quiet a few presents, and Alice has a '_welcome_ _home_' party all planned out for her arrival tomorrow." Jasper said with a touch of amusement in his voice.

"I hope she didn't go to overboard, because we won't have to much time after she gets home before we have to leave for the BBQ and award ceremony," I said with a huff and a roll of the eyes, I really did not want to go to this BBQ.

"Yeah, she knew not to make to big of a fuss," Jasper said with a laugh.

"We just wanted to welcome the little squirt home in style man," Emmett grinned with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I know, and I wouldn't expect anything less from you guys, we truly appreciate it," I said kindly. "So, did you guys have a good time with Mike last night?"

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool. Glad he changed his ways," Emmett said with a gracious smile.

"We talked a lot last night, poor guy has been through hell and back because of Jessica. She's ran through their savings and all that gory shit. Never been out of the state, never took a vacation because of her spending. He's hoping that now that she's gone, he'll be able to save up again with the sporting good store that his parents left him. We invited him to New York, on our dime, so he could take a break whenever he's ready for it," Jasper said with a frown.

"Perhaps Bella and I could get him to come to LA, sounds like he could use the break. We could actually get to know the new Mike, if you guys think he's a good person, then I trust your judgment," I said with a smile, already planning for his trip to LA and making it special for him while he was there.

"Yeah, LA would be fun for him. You two can show him around, take him out to some cool place," Emmett said with a wide grin.

"I've already started planning the trip in my head guys," I laughed. "I'm sure Bella will enjoy the company as well."

"Yeah, we know how she loves having company around, plus with Abby there, it will be even better," Emmett grinned.

We settled downstairs in the basement, in the game room, playing Halo. The girls were still upstairs getting ready, so it was nice to just hang out with the guys. They certainly entertained me throughout the day, but my thoughts were mostly of Bella, are unborn child, and our princess Abby.

Midday I received a phone call from our lawyer, telling us that we had permission to bring Abby home with us tomorrow, but one of the members at the orphanage would be there to consent to it as well. The paperwork was complete, but we had to wait till Monday morning for the judge to sign off on it. My heart swelled even more knowing that we were almost parents to Abby.

While hanging out with the guys was fun, I was anxious to be with Bella again. Honestly, we never spent to much time apart. Even during tours, interviews, and other things pertaining to our careers, we were always together, planning them around one another's schedules so we could always go with the other. Now that we had Abby, and were expecting, things were going to have to slow down, and honestly I'm just fine with that. We're at the age now, and had our run in our careers that were still thriving, that we knew we should step back and enjoy being a family.

The guys and I made our way upstairs around 6:00 o'clock to get ready for tonight's event. The women laid our clothes out for the evening, so there wasn't much to do besides shower, shave, and put the clothes on. Once we were ready, we met back in the living room and watched some television while waiting for the ladies.

Half past seven the women started to descend the stairs. Rosalie was dressed in a beautiful red strapless dress that meet right above her knee's, sparkles shining across her chest. Alice was gorgeous in her purple dress that stopped mid-thigh. Spaghetti straps across her delicate shoulders.

Bella, so beautiful, gorgeous in every way possible. She was absolutely exquisite in her midnight blue, silk dress. Along her shoulders, adorned with diamond covered straps, sparkling brightly. The hem of her dress reach her knee's, her feet covered in diamond encrusted stiletto's. Her eyes sparkled and shined with happiness.

As she made her way towards me, all I could do was gape at how elegant she looked. Her hair was pinned with a diamond encrusted hair comb, which held the beautiful French twist in place. Around her neck lay a beautiful diamond necklace, with matching earrings. She was covered in all these diamonds, but the true beauty at this moment was her glow and the ever present swollen stomach, which held our precious child. Now, standing before me, was my beautiful wife, staring at my gaping face, with a sparkle of humor in her eyes. I'm a lucky bastard!

"Wow," I said after pulling my jaw from the floor. "You look exquisite princess."

"Thank you kind sir," Bella said as she giggled.

"Shall we go my lady?" I asked in a cheesy accent.

"We shall," Bella replied back in a just as cheesy accent, while covering her mouth and giggling.

"Ladies you all look beautiful tonight, let's show these women of Fork's what beauty look's like," I grinned, while placing Bella's arm in the crook of my arm, following behind the other pairs.

After everyone was situated in their own vehicles, we made the drive to the old high school. Once there, we wasted no time in making our entrance. People stopped and gaped at us. It was odd really, but was nice to know that our wife's were the ones said attention was upon. They were radiant, and outshined all the other females here.

After the attention of others shifted back to what they were doing beforehand, we found a table and sat down. We spent the night laughing, talking, and dancing. Angela and Ben came by to say hello, and again thanked us for the donation. We said the original _'your welcome' _bit and asked them to join us. They spent 10 minutes with us before they excused themselves to dance.

Later in the evening Mike made his way to our table, were we asked him to join us. Bella and I had discussed having Mike come to spend some time with us in LA, so we mentioned it to him in our chat. He refused at first, saying he couldn't afford it and wouldn't go on our dime, but Bella unleashed her smile and kind heart, talking him right into it. He wanted to save up and then come, but we wouldn't hear of it. This trip was on us, and we were going to show him what fun he could have.

Jessica and Lauren spent the entire night glaring at our table, but we brushed it off. They needed to lick their wounds and move on with their life. Being childish bitches got you no where in this life, and they needed to realize that.

The dance was over by 11:00 o'clock and we all said farewell to those that actually talked to us. We made no effort talking to others, there was no point, I did not want to know them now. It wasn't that I thought I was better than any of them, it was just the fact that they didn't want to know me when I was younger, so they shouldn't get to know me now.

Once through the door of the house, we all went our separate ways. I couldn't think of anything better to do now than to ravish my beautiful wife. I hurriedly picked her up bridal style, and carried her up the stairs. Once inside our room, I gently placed her on her feet.

Our mouths met in a frenzied kiss, tongue's lashing against the other, fighting for dominance. The battle was quickly won when my princess submitted to me, letting me control the night.

My mouth softly kissed along her jaw, along side her neck, down to her delicate shoulder. Gently pushing the diamond covered strap off her shoulder, laying kisses as it fell. My hands immediately found their way to the zipper of her dress, where my fingers gently eased the zipper down inch by inch.

As the dress pooled around her ankles, I was mesmerized by the silk lingerie adorned her creamy skin. Dark blue corset and matching cheeky underwear, she was the image of perfection. Something inside of me snapped at that moment, and we were both quickly standing before one another in nothing but our pale skin.

I picked Bella up and eased her gently into the bed, laying her on her back. I lavished her breasts with admiration and love. Nibbling on her taut nipples, making sure each one received the same amount of devotion.

Kissing my way down to the warm, wet haven. I nibbled and sucked in the process. Once upon her bare sex, I ran my tongue soothingly across her pink rosebud. Gently running my ring finger through her glistening wet sex, I inserted it inside the warming cave of delight. Easing another, then another, I quickly began the stroking. In, out, in, out, lapping at her salty, woodsy juices, her moans spurring me on in this quest to bring her spiraling over the edge of ecstasy.

As she spiraled, I crawled up her body between her legs quickly, and entered her in one quick thrust. She cried out as another climax overcome her sweaty body. Sweat glistening beautifully off her body as I drove into her over and over again.

"Harder…" Bella cried out. "Please."

I slowed down tortuously slow as Bella huffed in annoyance, but quickly changed her tune when I gripped her hips tightly and slammed forcefully into her. My grip never loosened as I slammed repeatedly into her. In. Out. Swivel of the hips. In. Out. Swivel of the hips. Her moans increased and she only became louder with each thrust. I'm pretty sure everyone in the house could hear her cries of passion.

I was nearing my own release and I wanted to make sure she reach her peak once more before I let go of my own control. I brought my hand between us, as I watched with rapture, seeing my shaft glistening with her juices, sliding in and out. Circling my fingers over her swollen rosebud, rotating back and forth, her moans increased even more, as the walls inside her clamped tightly around my cock.

Her release was imminent as she exploded around me, crying out her love for me. With three long, hard thrust's my body went ridged as I poured my seed within her haven. As I finished emptying inside of her, my body slumped across her chest. She brought her arms around me, and pulled my body to were it was completely covering her. I was concerned about my weight, but she refused to let me go.

"Please, just lay there. I feel like I'm completely home when we are like this," Bella sighed softly in my ear.

I laid there a few more minutes, before I gently rolled to the side of Bella, pulling her sweat covered body close to mine.

"I love you Bella," I whispered into the night as we both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Leave me some love y'all! **

**Well I must say that I was a procrastinator this week. I usually work on a chapter for several times a day for the entire week, but didn't happen this week. It sat there in my head and refused to let me type it out. Tsk tsk brain of mine.. **

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun today typing it all out there. I want to thank you all so much for leaving such loving and kind reviews, you warm my heart immensely. **

**O.K. Enough of my rambling, until next week!**

* * *

**Rec's for this chapter (Remove the spaces):**

**Be My Sub - http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6241312/1/ **

**Bella and the Beastward - http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6631907/1/**

**And this next one is a very special one because it belongs to my lovely and talented BFF Minerva.. Y'all show her some love because she just started it.. **

**Southern Bella She's Country - http : /www . fanfiction . net/s/6859294/1/**


	6. Tea Party for Eight

**Invitation Back To Hell**

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I had fun writing it, even if I did procrastinate the entire week trying to write it. My damn brain had it all stored away, but would not for the life of me let my finger type it out. Grrrr!**

**Y'all have been so wonderful when it comes to the reviews, and I truly appreciate every last one of them. Your all so kind with your words that it melts my heart just a bit with each one of them.**

**So, yeah, let's get on with this chapter already, since I've been wrapped up in So It Begins to even finish writing this chapter.**

**Oh, btw, much thanks to Tammy Clarke for naming the story.**

**Of course, there's no beta, so excuse anything fucked up.**

* * *

_Previously…._

"_Please, just lay there. I feel like I'm completely home when we are like this," Bella sighed softly in my ear._

_I laid there a few more minutes, before I gently rolled to the side of Bella, pulling her sweat covered body close to mine._

"_I love you Bella," I whispered into the night as we both drifted into a peaceful slumber._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dawn was upon us, as everyone sat around the kitchen island drinking coffee or juice. Each person was excited for Abby's release and arrival this afternoon. Bella and I had decided that we would head over to the hospital, as early as we could, so we were ready whenever the formalities was finished. The rest of the gang was going to set up for her _'welcome home' _party.

At eight a.m. we were out the door, heading towards the hospital. Again we stopped by the diner to pick up breakfast to take along with us. Our daughter, and those after her, would be taken well care of in this life, and that had started immediately.

We continued our drive, once breakfast was picked up, taking in the lush scenery that Forks had to offer. The green forest, so full of life, most of the area surrounding it covered, in a sea of green moss. I randomly thought about moving back here, even though some of the people had not changed, some had, and probably more would, if they had people in the community, who refused to put up with idiotic behavior. I would have to talk to Bella about that in the future.

Once we're at the hospital, I was out of the car so fast, helping Bella out of the car. We're both were keyed up about the day, that we were both practically bouncing off every surface around us. With all of our recent visits to the hospital, the staff would smile and nod at us. It was quite nice, knowing they knew exactly who the both of us were, but never went all fan girl on us, squealing loud enough to break the sound barrier.

As we exited the elevator, making our way towards Abby's room, a woman was standing just outside her door. I realized that she must be from the orphanage, here to make sure all the necessary arrangements were made. Bella and I immediately stopped in front of her.

"Hello, we're the Cullen's," I smiled, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"Mrs. Denali, sir, ma'am" she returned my smile, shaking my hand, then Bella's. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Shall we go inside."

"Yes, we're dying to see our Abby this morning," Bella said excitedly, rushing past us, into the room.

"Momma! Daddy!" Abby exclaimed, struggling to sit up and hug herself to Bella's torso.

"Good morning, princess. I hope you slept well," Bella said, smoothing out Abby's long, auburn locks.

"I missed you," Abby sighed into Bella's chest. I finally snapped back to reality, seeing my two princesses cuddle together.

"We missed you to, princess," I said, rubbing my thumb over her soft cheek.

"If you'd like to get started," Mrs. Denali cleared her throat, bringing our attention back to her.

"Yes, of course," I said, wanting to be annoyed with the woman who was taking my time away from our beautiful Abby.

"Well, we need to get all this paperwork signed, and then we'll be finished," she said, handing me a stack of papers with post it notes marking the places the needed to be signed.

I worked on getting the papers signed while Bella spent time with Abby. Once I had signed everywhere that needed to be signed, Bella took over and done her part.

"Are you feeling well, princess?" I asked Abby, hugging her to my chest.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm well," she sighed, snuggling closer, crawling up in my lap, as I stroked her hair.

"Are you excited to go home today?" Still smoothing her hair down, as I asked.

"Very," Abby said, her head shooting up, as a smile graced her face.

"Your aunts and uncles have a surprise for you, waiting at home," I smiled, touching her nose gently with my finger.

Her giggle was contagious, and soon we were rolling around on the bed in a fit of giggles. It felt so wonderful, being able to let loose and have some fun. Parenthood was going to change Bella and I for the best. Not saying we were bad individuals and did shitty things, no, that wasn't it, it was the opportunity for us to enjoy the freedom of our careers, stepping back and enjoying life.

After Bella finished signing her part of the papers, they were notarized and we were officially the proud parents of Abby. We had Mrs. Denali snap a few pictures of us with the digital camera Bella had brought, huddled together, around one another, in Abby's hospital bed, smiling widely for the camera. Mrs. Denali excused herself after she had finished taking our pictures.

We waited until the afternoon for the doctor to arrive and release Abby. _Abigail Grace Cullen_. She was released at twelve-thirty that afternoon, and after we quickly gathered her belongings, we headed out to the car, strapping her into the child seat in the back of the vehicle.

Abby giggles and points out things she sees going home, fascination clear in her voice, as she asks questions or tells us about something. She details in great lengths, and her imagination is beyond extraordinary.

I called ahead, asking Alice if things are set up for our arrival, knowing that she would appreciate a round about time when we would pull up. Much to our surprise, she's finished and their patiently waiting for us. Her energy radiates right through the phone, causing it to spill over onto me.

When we pulled into the drive, the gang was standing on the porch, huge smiles on their faces, ready to pounce at any second. Meanwhile, Abby was stunned into silence.

"Are you ready, princess?" I asked, smiling.

Her tiny lips were stuck in a little 'o', only able to nod.

I first helped Bella out of the vehicle, then, together, we got Abby out and held her hand between us both, as we made our way to the porch. As we made it to the porch, I picked her up, carrying her up the steps, as she buried her face into my neck, shyly.

"Abby, sweetheart, I'd like you to meet your aunts and uncles." Bella cooed in Abby's ear, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Momma," Abby said, stretching her arms out for Bella to take her. Bella reach for her, pulling her into her waiting arms.

I noticed Mike pulling into the driveway, he hurriedly made his way up to the porch.

"Hey guys, I came to meet Abby," He said, gleefully.

"Well, you're just in time," I smiled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Abby, sweetie, meet Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Mike," I pointed them out as I spoke.

"Hi," Abby said, looking at each of them with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, pass the squirt around, let us get some hugs," Emmett said impatiently.

"Want to share some hugs, Abby," I asked softly, smiling as she nodded her head.

Bella passed a squirming Abby to Emmett, as he grinned from ear to ear. Watching my friends and now, Mike, whom I consider a friend, hold Abby and squeeze her was cute.

"You're a cute little thing, Abby," Emmett said, making Abby giggle, as he touched her nose playfully with his finger. "You have a cousin, her name is Hannah, and she's gonna love you to death."

"Come on, Emmett, share!" The little pixie demanded.

Once Abby was passed around, and her giggles subsided, we made our way into the house. Alice led us into the living room, where Bella, Abby, and myself all gasped at the sight before us. There was pink balloons and pink streams everywhere, a large table, that sat close to the ground was sat up, pillows on the floor surrounding it, for people to sit on. Little plates and cups were arranged on the table, with little tiaras sitting on top of the plates. Feather boas laid beside the cushions in the floor, and in the middle of the table was finger food, cookies, cupcakes, and teapots. It was definitely a sight, but Abby was in a trance, her eyes were wide, as she took in everything. It was every little girls dream tea party.

Bella and I thanked the gang for going to such lengths, and smiled when they all became bashful.

Abby ran to the table, wrapping her boa around her neck, and placing her tiara on her head. Alice stood off to the side, snapping pictures of her, as we all dressed up ourselves. Once everyone was dressed up, we situated ourselves on the pillows, loaded our tiny plates with food and goodies, poured us some tea, and chattered away.

The men looked absurd, but it was of good humor that we smiled and laughed at ourselves. We spent two hours sitting in the floor, listening to the Abby answering the questions everyone fired at her. She would giggle at Emmett, when he made faces at her, she would smile when Rose would ruffle her hair, get an annoyed look when Alice mention shopping, seem deep in thought when Jasper would talk about grown up things, blush when Mike told her how cute she was, and beam at Bella and I, when we would say we were proud of her.

Thankfully, Alice had bought Abby a few things to wear, when they picked up the stuff for her party. We had the BBQ and award ceremony this evening, something I definitely didn't care for, but like I said before, I had agreed to go.

Once the tea party was over, we all headed off in different directions to get ready for this evening. Bella and I gave Abby a bubble bath, letting her play in the tub, as we watched. I'm positive that she had never had a bubble bath before, since she was so fascinated with the bubbles.

After the bath, we dried her off and dressed her in a cute little dress. It was light blue, with a dark blue bow, wrapped around the middle. I told Bella that she could go get dressed, while I watched Abby, then we would switch.

Once we were finished dressing, we made our way to the living room to wait on the others. Mike was the only one ready to go.

"Mike, we really want you to take some time off, and visit with us in LA," I said, sternly.

"Yeah, I'd like that, and soon, I really need a break," he grimaced.

"I'd like to offer our lawyer up, for you to get through your divorce, as well," I said, hoping he'd let us help him out.

"I could never afford that, Edward," Mike said, frowning.

"It'll be free, Mike, you need the help, and I'm offering," I said, trying to help in his time of need.

"I couldn't ask that of you," he said, placing his head in his hands.

"You didn't, I offered, there's a big difference," I reminded him.

"Why are you doing this? Being so nice, when I was such a shit to you in high school," Mike questioned, curiosity in his tone.

"Because people change, Mike, well most people, but anyways, you've changed for the better, and deserve some help right now," I pointed out.

"Alright, sure, I could use the help, just tell me what I need to do," Mike said, accepting our help.

"Good, I'll put you in contact with my lawyers, and we'll go from there. They might need you to come to LA, are you willing to do that?" I asked.

"I'll do what needs to be done," he replied, hope in his eyes.

"Good, if they need you to come to LA, we'll take care of your flight arrangements, and the place for you to stay. Maybe you could stay a little while longer, we would love your company." I smiled, hoping he seen the sincerity in my eyes.

"Yes, Mike, we would love to have you in our home. We could show you around, and who knows, you might just meet the true woman of your dreams," Bella smiled, a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Bella, but thanks for having the confidence for me," Mike laughed, thinking Bella was insane.

"You never know," Bella simply said.

I'm pretty sure Bella was thinking of introducing him to her publicist, Gianna, or her agent, Maria. Both women were single, attractive in their own ways, successful, and nice. I could see either woman being a match for Mike, so I would back her in this little scheme.

"Well, let's just see about me getting divorced first, alright," Mike practically begged.

"Of course, Mike," Bella smiled sweetly.

Abby had dozed off on Bella's lap, when the rest of the change came to meet us in the living room. Once they seen her asleep, they quietly gathered our things, so we could head out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this updated, but my head has been wrapped up in another story that I'm writing. It's a love at first sight story, with a major splash of raunch to it. Mobward meets ViginElla, and I can't tell you the rest of the Ward's just yet.. Go check it out.. I promise you won't be disappointed, and it's beta'd, so there aren't many mistakes, cause I'm sure there's some snuck in there..

www . fanfiction . net/s/6883110/1/So_It_Begins

Remove the spaces!

Until next time.. (:


	7. The Plaque

**Invitation Back To Hell**

**So here we are, at another chapter. Uhmmm, Yeah…. Sorry it has taken soooooooo long to even get this chapter written and updated. I am terribly sorry and I can not begin to apologize enough. I have so many different projects pulling me in every direction, and yeah, it's kinda hectic. **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Your support, kind words, friendship, and suggestions means the world to me. I cherish every single word you review with, so don't hold back! There isn't but a few more chapters after this one, and this story will be complete. Sad I know.. LOL**

**So yeah, let's get on with the story… **

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Yes, Mike, we would love to have you in our home. We could show you around, and who knows, you might just meet the true woman of your dreams," Bella smiled, a glint in her eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Bella, but thanks for having the confidence for me," Mike laughed, thinking Bella was insane._

"_You never know," Bella simply said._

_I'm pretty sure Bella was thinking of introducing him to her publicist, Gianna, or her agent, Maria. Both women were single, attractive in their own ways, successful, and nice. I could see either woman being a match for Mike, so I would back her in this little scheme._

"_Well, let's just see about me getting divorced first, alright," Mike practically begged._

"_Of course, Mike," Bella smiled sweetly._

_Abby had dozed off on Bella's lap, when the rest of the group came to meet us in the living room. Once they seen her asleep, they quietly gathered our things, so we could head out._

* * *

**(EPOV)**

We silently slipped Abby in the backseat, and buckled her in the safety seat. Once she was secure, I walked Bella around to the passengers side, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and helped her into the front seat, before I closed the door and made my way around to the drivers seat.

The drive to the park, where they were holding the BBQ and awards ceremony wasn't to far away, so it was a fast and silently comfortable drive. We kept the music off, and held hands during the drive, stealing peeks at one another while we tried to keep quiet, so that Abby wasn't woken up.

Bella ran soothing circles on the top of my knuckles with the pad of her thumb, trying to calm my nerves. She always knew when my nerves were bothering me. I would either be tugging at my hair, or biting on my bottom lip, a nervous habit I picked up from her.

As we pulled into the parking lot for the park, we spotted the rest of the gang standing behind their vehicles, waiting patiently on us. Parking, and exiting the vehicle, we were met with comforting hugs from our friends. Finally, they embraced us both in a group hug, the women squeezed my arm, whereas, the men patted me on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Today will be over before you know it," Jasper said as he patted me once more on the shoulder.

I smiled tightly. My eyes shifting to my beautiful wife as she gently lifted our sleeping princess from her car seat. Abby stirred, her eyes blinking slowly, before closing once again and snuggling into her mama's neck.

Moments like these only made my heart grow bigger, something I wasn't aware was possible.

"Yeah, it'll be over before you know it," Alice offered softly, agreeing with Jasper.

"Just remember, we're here for you man," Emmett insisted.

"Always," Bella whispered into my ear before she placed a kiss to my temple. She wrapped her free arm around my waist, while the other still held our princess against her slightly swollen stomach.

"Again, I want you all to know that I couldn't do any of this without you," I replied with a gentle smile.

I could feel the gentle squeeze to my side; Bella's way of reminding me how much she loved me.

Now, with Bella's comfort, I needed the comforting snuggles of my princess as well. I gently eased Abby from her mama's arms and laid her head against my chest. I murmured words of love softly into her hair as I rocked her tiny body to and fro. Her hair smelled just like her mama's always did. The strawberry scent calming me from the emotional rollercoaster I had been a passenger on.

Everyone agreed that we should head on into the park at this point. The entrance was decorated in various colors of balloons, signs welcoming our class alumni and family, and strands of colorful streamers, running in different heights along the trees.

The colorful display continued on the deeper you went into the park.

Children were chasing one another about, laughing, not a care in the world. Abby shifted in my arms and raised her head to investigate the sudden noises. She watched them bounce about, a longing in her eyes. I wanted to let her down and watch her run about with kids her own age, but after her surgery, it just wasn't possible at the time.

The main area of the park was sat up with white tables and chairs. Each covered in linen and dotted with crystal dinnerware. Flower arrangements decorated the center of each table, while name cards sat in front of each place setting, indicating where everyone was to sit.

Our table was quickly found on the outer row, straight in the back. I rolled my eyes, knowing that whoever figured out seating arrangements, were still lost in their high school, small-minded, minds. I truly didn't mind though, it left us away from the idiots; ones who we didn't have to converse with throughout our time here today.

We gathered around our table, settling into the hard chairs. Abby was perched on my knee, giggling loudly as I bounced her up and down gently.

Abby's child eyes pointed out all the individual decorations that colored the entire area. The place was a monstrosity to tell you the truth, but my little was in awe. Her delighted squeals and exited clapping had us all smiling. I'm sure you could see the hearts of each one of us getting bigger by the second with her happiness.

Other's began to fill their seats throughout the next thirty minutes; a few stopping to say hello at our table before finding their own tables.

We watched as Michael Newton found where he was to be seated. He made a twisted face, before he looked around to have his eyes spot our table. He grabbed his chair and carried it to our table, where he then asked if we minded that he join us. We all welcomed he with warm smiles.

Once all the seats were filled, Jessica Newton stood on the platform with a microphone, and a forced smile on her face.

"I'd like to start off by welcoming you all here today for the final day of festivities," Jessica spewed.

"We're going to begin the event with the food that is being catered, afterwards we'll be handing out awards, followed by a special announcement from Angela Webber-Cheney. Thank you all for celebrating with us." Jessica continued.

"Ugh! That woman's voice grates on my last nerve. Mike, how in the world did you stand that voice in the sack?" Emmett shuddered, making an unpleasant face.

"Ewwwww," Rose gagged.

"Why'd you have to put that nasty sound thought in my head?" Jasper groaned.

"Man, it was hard, let me tell you!" Mike's face twisted in a grimace.

Dinner was served and the park erupted in the murmurs of everyone around as they chatted with their family and friends.

After Bella and I had finished eating, we headed off to the side, away from our table, and sat in the grass with Abby. While sitting there, we took most of the time to learn even more about her. After awhile, Bella began to teach our princess the game of patty cake. They laughed and giggled, excited with their game. All I could do was smile, while watching, and feel my heart constrict with love.

Before long, Jessica was calling everyone's attention back to the stage area. The alumni found their seats quickly, probably wishing this event was over with already.

"Now that everyone is sufficiently stuffed, let's begin our awards ceremony," Jessica said while twirling a piece of her stringy fried hair around her finger and popping a bubble with her bubble gum.

"Why in the world did I marry that woman," Mike groaned quietly next to Bella and I. Bella let a giggle escape from her lips.

One by one the awards were called and handed out. The winners would go up, accept the award, and give a few words of thanks. Others would come up, accept, and then make a joke about said award.

I'm pretty sure that my family and I weren't the only ones fed up when the awards were still being handed out an hour later.

"…and finally for the last award of the evening, I would personally like to say congratulations to our most successful graduate, Edward Cullen." Jessica, still twirling her nappy hair and batting her eyelashes in my direction, spoke in what I suppose she thought to be a sexy voice, I think, but it sounded more like a dying cat instead.

I sighed and leaned over, whispering for Bella to accompany me to the stage, to which she readily agreed. The audience clapped loudly, actually surprising me a bit. I stood up and place Abby on my hip, all while helping Bella from her seat. We made our way up to the stage, where Jessica stood with a scowl on her face, while her arms were crossed over her chest, making sure her cleavage was on display.

As we made it to the steps of the stage, I made sure to help Bella safely up the steps first, then Abby and I followed suit. We walked towards Jessica and accepted the plaque, then stepped up to the microphone.

The audience slowly began to grow quite, watching and waiting for me to say something. Abby buried her face in my neck with a giggle and Bella wrapped her arm around my waist. She gave my side a gentle squeeze and looked up at me with all the love in the world, smiling brightly.

I gazed out amongst my fellow graduates trying to think of the right words to say. Honestly, what do you say to the people you had despised in high school? As I continued to stand there, I looked back towards my table and the wonderful group of people who put me back together again. Those were the ones who gave me the strength to keep going in life.

"Thank you," I said while raising the plaque slightly in the air.

"Okay, so yeah. You people taunted me in high school and made me hate myself along with life itself, I honestly despised you all, still do if I'm being honest. None of you truly bothered to get to know me, nor did you care about the mental abused you were causing me at the time." I continued, definitely needing to get this out of my system.

"Since none of you took the time to get to know me, you had no clue how talented I truly was. I do hope that you have grown up and are now teaching your children a better a way of treating people." I stopped to catch my breath.

"I went off to college, finding the world was a completely different reality than this small town. I made friends, true friends who actually wanted to know me and see the real me, who I truly was." I smiled remembering back to those days.

"In that first year, I learned so much about life, friendship, and most importantly; myself. I had friends who stood by me and watched as my talent was nurtured and I grew as an individual. Those wonderful people brought me out of my shell, for that I thank them," I grinned and nodded towards my table.

"By the end of my first year away, I stumbled across this beautiful woman who challenged everything I had ever believed in. She showed me what true love was and had me wrapped around her tiny finger from the very first moment I met her." I looked down at my wife, grinned and winked, squeezing her tightly to my side.

"As I, she had big dreams in life. Together, the two of us held the others hand, while our closest friends stood behind us, with a hand on our backs. We became the other's support system and worked hard to accomplish our dreams together. No matter what was thrown at us, we stood together, hand in hand, with an army of amazing friends still behind us." I said making eye contact with all that I could, trying to make the point that no matter what, you stood together.

"But anyways, getting to the point. Being the most successful isn't about being famous or having lots of money. Success is about having friends and family. Having them stand by your side and being humble in life. By treating others with respect, by treating them how you would expect to be treated. You give back to your neighbors, to those in need, and give thanks to all those who matter in your life." I stressed, continuing.

"Community matters people. You must come together and stand by one another, no matter if someone is different than you. We must teach our youth the difference between right and wrong. They are our future, fore they carry forward with what they are taught. Don't teach them hate, it can damage a person if they don't come across those rare individuals who are able to teach them other ways." I sighed, shaking my head and running my free hand through my hair.

"That being said, I'd like to say I can't accept this award in happiness, therefore I'd like to dedicate it to my beautiful wife, Bella Cullen, for making my life complete and successful." I smiled down at my wife, once again, watching as the tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"Oh, Edward," Bella murmured, shaking her head with a tiny smile.

"I love you," I whispered before placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"I love you too," she replied softly and squeezed my side.

I turned back towards the crowd, amazed by what I was seeing. All were standing, smiling, and clapping. It actually gave me faith that these people that I once hated with everything in me had changed, that they were teaching their children differently.

"Well if that wasn't just a lovely display," Jessica screeched over the microphone with a sarcastic edge to her voice.

"Quit being such a bitch, Jessica," an angry voice sounded throughout the crowd.

Jessica scowled and stomped her foot before announcing the next guest speaker. She quickly rushed from the stage. One would have thought she had a match under her ass.

By the time that we had reach our seats, Angela walked across the stage to the microphone. Her face was lit with excitement, clearly happy about what she had to tell us all. The bright smile on her face seemed to be contagious, because everyone in the crowd was smiling in return.

Her finger tapped the microphone several times to make sure it was working properly before she cleared her throat to speak.

"Hello alumni," she laughed and waved to us all.

"Hello," chorused throughout the crowd, followed by everyone's laughter.

"Anyways, I'd like for you all to give me your full attention for a few minutes," she giggled, continuing.

"Awhile back I received a call. Honestly, I was a bit in shock that a best selling novelist was asking for the owner of the library here in Forks." Angela smiled, lost in that very conversation for a few seconds before carrying on with her speech.

Bella sat beside me blushing. I squeezed her hand to comfort her.

"Now mind you, once I replied back, telling her that I was that person, she didn't waste the first minute in making fun of my utter lack of idiot tendencies. She brushed all that silliness right off and began to explain who she was and just exactly why she was calling." Angela stopped and smiled at my Bella in fondness.

"Isabella Cullen certainly is an amazing woman, I tell you. Without knowing a single person in this community, other than her husband growing up here, and knowing exactly how this community had treated him as a child, she refused to let the past overshadow our future generations. Isabella and her publishing company have donated a tremendous amount of supplies, books, and money to renovate our library for the future."

Everyone was now glancing at our table, making Bella bury her head into my chest.

"Isabella, thank you, seriously! Thank you for everything you have done for our children. As another thank you reminder, I would like to personally make you an honorary librarian at our little library, as well as making you an honorary member of our graduating class." Applause erupted throughout the crowded park, as each person stood to pay respect to my beautiful, blushing wife.

"I know this is absolutely nothing like what you have given us, but your contributions means the world to us here in Forks," Angela said, wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks. She quickly made her way off the stage towards my wife.

Once she arrived at our table, she dropped in front of Bella and quickly wrapped her in a tight hug. _"Thank you"_ were exchanged between the two crying women before Angela stood, smiled and handed Bella the plaque she had abandoned on the table before bending down.

Before long, Jessica was back on stage huffing and puffing because the attention wasn't on her, as everyone was surrounding our table, giving their thanks.

"Well that concludes our events, see you in ten more years," Jessica screamed into the microphone, causing us all to cover our ears, as she tried to gain our attention once again.

"Daddy, why that woman make ugly faces for?" Abby asked curiously, one eyebrow raised, causing the crowd and my family to bust out laughing.

Abby sat still, patiently waiting on an answer. As everyone tried to calm themselves down, I quickly got myself under control so I could answer her.

"Princess, there is always going to be mean people in this world, they will undoubtedly want everyone around them just as miserable as they truly are. She just happens to be one of those people," I smiled and kissed her forehead.

Abby closed her eyes and nodded her little head in understanding.

"Well this has been an interesting day to say the least," Emmett sputtered, still trying to control his laughter.

"Yes it has and I'm so ready to leave this place," Rose offered, standing and stretching.

Once we left the park, we all headed out after goodbyes. The rest of the gang had a flight this evening, destination: Home. Bella, Abby, and I were all staying in Forks for another night, heading out the following afternoon.

Mike would be joining us again this evening. Bella and I had discussed late last night, letting Mike stay here at my parents house until his divorce was finalized. We wanted to discuss this with him later this evening. We also wanted to figure out a time for him to come to California, we truly wanted to get to know him better, but to also help him find better in life. Having put up with all Jessica's bullshit over the years, he deserved much better.

Now to get my family home and have a peaceful night together.

* * *

**Alright, my brain hurts and this is the point where I'm gonna be windy for a second or three... I'm being stretched into a million different locations up there in that runny goo in my brain... My stories are falling behind because of the requested O/S's for different causes. I am not complaining, nor will I ever complain about it, because I'm truly humbled that people like my writing enough to ask me to take part in these causes. **

**I do have piece in the Fandom4LLS that will be flooding people's inboxes in the upcoming month. It's called, "Southern Coalfield's". I had an absolute blast writing that O/S while camping with my family in the woods. LOL Those that have gotten the opportunity to read have had wonderful feedback about it, so I'm happy. It doesn't have any lemons, don't cry, it's worth the read.. It's mostly on my heritage here in West Virginia, the values I grew up with, and the life as a full-fledged coal mining family. The whole meeting in it was my grandparents story, but tweaked because my story didn't completely go back to the point in time. I couldn't really say in the story they got married in a hog pen, cause like I said, not going back that far in time. Before you choke on your own laughter, yes they did get married in a hog pen. Here in WV, back in the day, we had a traveling preacher. You sent for him, and when he showed up, you got married exactly where you were and how you were dressed. He didn't have time for you to plan a wedding, get all purdy, and walk down the aisle. You said your "I do's" right then and there. Okay, so not saying anymore about. But if you did donate, check it out!**

**I also have a piece I'm getting ready to start for the ToR Auctions for Schelmy, one of our wonderful fandom writers. Her husband got her hurt from a fall and they were in between insurances and the bills have piled in. The writers are donating pieces to be auctioned off. The piece I will be submitting will be the 1st chapter to a new story I'm in the process of writing. The story is an "Invitro" story, and I haven't named it yet, so I'm no help huh? LOL**

**Last but not least, I'm taking part in a picture prompt '31 days of Halloween' O/S thingy for the TFA group over on Facebook. I got an interesting picture, and once I'm finished with the ToR piece, I'll be working on this one. Wish me luck, cause like I said, it's an interesting (I giggled here while typing this out) picture and I have no clue how I'm gonna portray it yet. **

**Over and out now...**

**Facebook - /leslieannjustice**

**Twitter - /mindlesskitty**


	8. Dear Readers

_Dear readers;_

I begin this with the upmost sincerity and an apology that has been long overdue.

For months, long months, a terrible writer's block had sat in. No matter what I tried to rid myself from the terrible disease, absolutely nothing worked. Frustration and anger for said disease tripled the horrendous block.

Simply put, I absolutely loathed myself for not being able to give you, the lovely readers, what you wanted when you wanted it. I just knew that you deserved so much more, and I wasn't able to give it to you.

I try to explain a little of my situation with as little as I can, because it is a private matter to my family.

The night before Thanksgiving, a rift in my family caused my mother and I to uproot ourselves from the very life we had, therefore the situation left us homeless.

We packed up what little belongings we had and headed to North Carolina to stay with a relative up until a week ago.

The holiday seasons were gloomy for us, but we made the best of what we could from the situation at the time.

**Family issues suck, plain and simple!**

I must add that I have some of the most amazing friends in my life. Minerva and Crissy are more than just a friend; these girls resemble what sisterhood really is, even if we aren't blood related. Most of you know that the girls are my real life best friends, ones that I do everything in the world with.

Even out of state, unable to see one another in person, they did everything in the world to cheer me up. We may have had contact through the computer, and their words did help, but they went up and beyond that. One week I received a package in the mail from Minerva, it honestly brightened my day, and then another week I received some of the wildest shit ever in a package from Crissy. Ladies, if you've seen my facebook, you have seen the infamous fork bracelets that Crissy's ingenious mind made me. At first, I thought the box was filled with sporks, before I even opened it, but low and behold, she stuffed it with some of the greatest stuff ever! *smiles*

But anyways, these two are some of the most remarkable women ever and I wouldn't trade them for anything. I'm so honored to call them best friends and sister.

Now back to the apology, explaining and all.

I had actually started to break free of the horrendous writer's block the first week in January. I wanted to run out into the street at my uncles house in North Carolina and scream to the world, "I'm FREE you fucking disease!" Yeah, I was pretty ecstatic and happy. *laughs*

Now our move back to West Virginia; my roots and my two favorite sisters, and lovelier, fucking problems…

So with having to start over completely from scratch, money is extremely tight, therefore we only have our needs ahead of us. You know, rent, water and the basic means. This meant no internet, TV (which I don't watch to begin with), no phone, etc.

Anyways, we get here and moved in what little stuff we own, and I hook up my computer in hopes of continuing to write until I was dried out of words. Guess what happens when it's all hooked up… Said computer, one I've owned for close to ten years has bit the dust. Oh yes, I was pissed and very tempted to hurl it out into the parking lot, shattering it into a million dust worthy particles.

I have lost not only my computer, but over a years' worth of story ideas, all of which have been mapped out beforehand. Not only that, but a lifetime of photos that was stored on my computer. Had I ever counted them, I'm pretty sure my picture count would have ranged in the millions. *smh sadly*

So, while I ask you all to bear with me for a little while longer, know that I've started to handwrite pages upon pages of my stories in the meantime. I will use my mother's laptop in the meantime, to type up what I've written when I begin to get to much of it, so I'm not overran with so much typing in the future.

We have applied for low assistant housing, so when the time comes to once again move, hopefully in the next month or so, we'll be able to afford the luxury of internet once again. I've already started to save back every penny that I have, in order to get a new computer or laptop, so until then, yeah.

I don't think any computer could ever hold up as long as my old faithful did, but we'll see in the future.

Signing off,

Leslie


End file.
